


Underfell: The First Human

by Seyer21



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Gen, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyer21/pseuds/Seyer21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey mom, hey dad! Look what I've found!"<br/>"A human."</p><p>The legend that started it all. Those who climb Mt. Ebott never return. We come to a backstory where Chara fell and how they interact with the monsters underground. Can they befriend the monsters as well as the Dreemurr family? </p><p>This is my first very first time making a fanfiction :D Details on my notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my very first attempt at doing a fanfiction of an alternate universe of Toby Fox's Undertale called Underfell. What is Underfell you ask? Underfell is a Undertale AU ((alternate universe)) where instead of good natured monsters who don't actually want to hurt you, turn to monsters want to kill you And instead if flowey being evil Flowey actually wants to help you escape this hell. 
> 
> I hope you guys have fun reading it and enjoy yourselves (:

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor

 

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans, and Monsters.

 

Monsters were not the kindest race to humans, they had harassed the humans knowing they were weak against their magic attacks. Especially murdering them to obtain their souls unto them in order to gain such incredible power.

 

Knowing this, the humans feared the ability to absorb human SOULs while humans themselves cannot absorb a monster SOUL. Thus one day, a war broke out between the two races.

After a long, bloody and dusty battle, the humans were victorious in the end. For punishment of their malevolent manner toward the human race, the powerful seven human mages sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

 

Many years later...

 

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. It was the first human who started those legends. Knowing that there can be goodness in everyone, even the monsters themselves, they set foot to hike on a mountain. Seeing the warning sign that tells others not to climb the mountain filled them with DETERMINATION. They came to a deep pit and peered down, it was a dark abyss that would never light up, no matter how much light the sun provided. As they get a closer look, the edges come loose, pulling the human down the hole as the darkness swallowed them.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They found themselves face down, against the rock hard floor they are on. The light shone from above poured down onto them as they gaze with its eyes squinting. Head dizzying at first, vision was blurry, but managed to refocus. They can feel warm liquid poured over their forehead, raising a hand to touch it and looked upon their hand.

Blood.

Their body wracked in pain, mostly their ankle when they fell. Glancing around the darkness, there were two worn pillars on either side of them. They cried for help as echoes can be heard throughout the dark cavern. Slowly sitting up on their knees, they struggle to stand.

Asriel was busy fighting the dummy with the use of dagger, the dummy tried its best not to cry since it was under orders of the King to behave like a dummy, or else. His ear perked as he heard the voice that echoed out the cavern. Curiosity took the best of him as he walked toward to the sound. The dummy gave a sigh of relief when Asriel left, it was tired of getting slashed and cut upon.

"It sounds like it came from over here..."

He muttered softly to himself. He peeked around the pillar, spotting the human. Asriel watched in amazement. He heard many stories of the humans who roamed the surface. One thing he knows most certainly according to his parents.

They were responsible for trapping the monsters underground.

Seeing this as an opportunity to kill a human and take its soul to take upon revenge for his parents and the monsters he ruled as Prince, he gave a malicious grin to himself as he gripped the hilt of the dagger tightly in his paw and held it behind his back.

Asriel played innocent as he walked from the pillar, and into the light. The anthropomorphic goat child stood there with a concerned look, a mask to place on to deceive.

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you..."

The human gave a gasp in surprise when they saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes in the darkness, until Asriel revealed himself. Asriel was wearing a black and red striped sweater, with a pair of black pants. His yellow eyes with red irises and a hint of red eye bags were looking toward the human. His small gray horns can be seen barely protruding from his skull, his long floppy ears dangled on either side of his face. White fur is shown on his hands, his face, as well as his bare feet. There were a pair of fangs, along with sharp canines for a goat.

They were basically wearing the same fashion Asriel was, except they were wearing black sweater with one red stripe across the chest. Their long brunette hair can be seen as well. They sat there paralyzed in fear. Asriel's lip pulled to the side in disappointment, a good look at the human was obviously injured. Where's the fun in that? Spotting their prey already injured was no fun to them. But maybe. Maybe if they nurse them back to health, he would have lots of fun with them in many malicious ways.

 **Lots**.

He quietly placed his dagger away in the back of his pants and hid it over with his sweater as the human gazed at them getting closer.

"Are you okay?" Of course not, he thought to himself, but still kept his facade up.

"N-no, I think I broke my ankle... and I'm bleeding b-bad... Please... help me."

The human spoke nervously.

"Heh. Must have been one long fall huh."

He gazed at the ceiling, above, there was no way the human must have survived this fall. He was rather impressed.

"Here, get up."

He reached a furry paw over to the human. They looked at it and him as they hesitantly took it. Chara being pulled up with one foot as he placed their arm over his shoulder.  
"So kid, what's your name?"

"C-Chara."

"Chara huh? That's a nice name. Name's Asriel."

Chara gave Asriel a warm smile while Asriel does so as well in return, with a hint of smirk at the corner of the lip. They conversed each other about themselves. About how it feels living in a surface full of humans, and how it feels living in an underground full of monsters. They talked about a little about themselves. Asriel not caring since his parents or himself will kill the human anyway, take its soul, and wreak havoc on the surface.

At least after collecting six more souls.

Soon they arrived at Asriels house. A house that juxtaposes the dark Ruins of this place with a cold, malicious feeling. The feeling that Chara shiver only slightly. In the middle, in-front of the house was a black tall tree surrounded by brown leaves. It made Chara stare in awe as to wonder how a tree like this would grow underground with no direct sunlight.

Over to the front of the house appears to be a large and tall hulking figure. A pair of big horns protrude out of the head with a golden crown in between, probably indicating royalty. His head full of long black hair as well. He wears a dark red cape with black pauldrons on either side of the shoulder. The goat man wields a crimson trident in hand. The look of it made Chara think it can skewer just about anyone easily. Like putting marshmallows on the stick and easily cooking it over the campfire.

In-front of the goat man was a goat woman, opening the door for the both of them. She was tall indeed, just several inches shorter than the goat man. Her small horns protrude out of her head as well. She wears a long black dress with a white symbol on the chest that Chara cannot make out of. There was a cup of tea in her hand.

"Hey mom, hey dad! Look what I've found!"

Their yellow eyes with red irises and red eyebags turned to look. Toriel gasped in shock, dropping the cup down to the floor with a loud crash and she placed her paws over her mouth as she saw a human with her eyes widening. Asgore turned with a confused grunt. Asgore with a mix of bewilderment and glare at the human as the paw on the trident tensed up, as if ready to strike at the human right away.

Asriel not wanting to show weakness by showing compassion and gentleness in-front of their parents, he shoved Chara in-front of them, leaving them between Asriel and the goat parents of his. Chara fell on their fours with a pained grunt, and muttered an apology under their breath for tripping. Asriel gave his parents a wicked evil grin and eyes shadowing.

"A human."


	2. Keep on Dreeming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 18 kudos in several days after I posted my first chapter. Really big thanks to you all. :D As for your reward, here is your second chapter!

Chapter 2: Keep on Dreeming

          Chara found themselves surrounded by the Dreemurr family, as if surrounded by a pack of wolves. Asriel giving the human a grin with malicious intent. Toriel rubbing her paws together with a predatory and hungry look, thinking up many ways on how to make dinner for the family. Asgore giving a stare down with his intimidating figure. His eyes bore deep into the human, leering.

          As Chara looked up to them, Asgore used his trident to direct their attention to him as he spoke. The pointed end of it scraping against their skin at their throat, threatening to skewer them right there. Chara winced at this a little.

          "Human. Do you realize where you are?"

          Chara gave him a friendly smile.

          "Y-yes, Asriel told me about it."

          "And do you know what goes on in this world?"

          "N... no."

          Chara can feel themselves still bleeding profusely, quickly losing blood, feeling woozy as their world spun.

          "You made a big mistake coming down here, human." Asgore spoke with venom at his words.

          "We do not tolerate your kind here. Humans who dare tread here are to be eliminated on sight. In this world, its kill or be killed."

          Chara's eyes grew heavy, their consciousness fading quickly, the loss of blood continues.

          "I just want... to be... f... friends..." Chara whispered.

          With a groan, they fell onto their side, their vision blurry and the last time they saw was three pairs of glowing eyes as Chara's eyes closed, darkness consuming them.

...

...

...

          They feel themselves being dragged against the rough ground. Chara can hear voices but cannot make out of them. Their vision can only make out a small goat which can be assumed it was Asriel, dragging them by their arms, following Asgore and Toriel. Again their vision faded into darkness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          Asriel gave his parents a pout when Toriel placed Chara on Asriel's bed. Asriel is in the living room arguing with his father.      

          "Why does it have to be on **my** bed?? Why can't we just kill off the human and eat its flesh and bone!? Why are we doing this??!"

          "ENOUGH!"

          Asgore roared with the slam of the trident's end against the floor, causing the floor to shake and Asriel to wrince in fear and already fearing his father.

          "You know well enough why, Asriel. It would be too easy to kill the human without having a game of prey and predator first."

          Asriel gave a pout to himself and looked to the floor with arms crossed. He found the human first, so why couldn't he do what he wanted to!

          "Asriel. Look at me."

          He does so, slowly looking up to gaze in his father’s yellow eyes. Asgore gives him a smirk on the corner of his lip.

          "I have a better idea, and I will guarantee it that you'll love it. Wait for your mother to come back after she is done tending the humans’ wounds."

          Asriel then gave a malicious grin.

          "Okay old man, whatever you say."

          Asgore gives a frown and poked the blunt end of the trident against Asriels shoulder to discipline. He grunted in response holding their shoulder.

          "You will properly address me as Father, Dad, or Sir. Understand?" Asgore spoke with a firm tone of voice and a stern look in his face.

          "Y-yes father..." Asriel spoke meekly.

          In Asriel's room. Toriel giving the child that creepy smile on her face while tending them. A little reluctant on patching up their wounds, she decided to use physical means to heal Chara instead of by magical healing means.

          "Quite a delectable child you are..." She muttered under her breath.

          "Mommy is going to 'serve' you well for dinner."

          She giggled at her bad pun. She healed up Chara's sprained ankle, then as she was about to tend the bleeding on their forehead, she feels a great temptation of tasting human blood.

          Toriel reaches a shaky paw with her black claw over to take a small patch of human DNA onto her finger. Her tongue sticks out and gave it a slow slurp off of her finger.  Her monstrous instincts kicked in, now wanting to feast upon the human. Her hungry eyes gazes at the human as she leaned over. Her big paw on Chara's chest to hold them still, the other gently stroking and petting their brunette hair. Her muzzle leaned in, her warm breath hits their face softly as the humans’ facial expression twitches. She ran her wet tongue along the wound softly. Catching up more of the taste of Human DNA which ran a shiver down her spine of that sweet taste. She does this to 'clean' their wound up.

          "Goodness child..." She whispered. Then leaned into their ear. "You just taste so... good."

          She gently moved Chara's head and shoulder apart to expose their neck. Almost vampire-like, she ran her tongue slowly against their flesh, which tasted a little salty, but delectable to her.

          Chara in their unconsciousness can feel the uneasiness in their slumber, they give out light moans and whines in protest when unknowingly Toriel was having a taste of them. Writhing their body, they felt something pinning them. Toriels breath hit their neck, causing them this time to shiver in response. She opens her fangs up as they get near to their neck, her floppy ear perked as heavy footsteps start walking this way. Quickly she pulled out a large Band-Aid to place on Chara's wounded forehead.

          The door opened in time to see Toriel just finishing up. Asgore at the door looking at her as well as Asriel, but his eyes focused on the human laying on his bed.

          "Is the human child patched up?"

          "They will recover in no time, my king." She smiled.

          "Good. Come to the living room, my queen. Family meeting." And with it, he turned away. Toriel stood up from her chair and walked out, giving one more glance to the human on bed. Asriel at the doorway peeking out, giving a scowl at Chara.

          "Asriel, come. Do not test your father's patience." She spoke in a stern voice. Asriel gave her a slow nod.

          "Yes mother." Asriel closed the door, giving one last look to them as their meeting took place in their living room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

         

          Chara slowly woke themselves with a groan. Their eyes opening and this time, they don't feel as much injured as before. Just slight sores on their body and their ankle patched up in bandages. They touched their forehead, and their neck, as they felt small wet-dry patches on them for some reason. Nonetheless, there was a Band-Aid on their forehead. Safely assuming they had healed them up. Did their last few words convinced them before they fell unconscious?

          After a small brief of wonder, they rested enough energy to sit up and get up off the bed. They winced a little as they felt a small pain through their ankle, but manage to walk since the pain before was now half as much.

          They wander in the room, seeing crude drawings in crayons of what depicts Asriel murdering various creatures with blood drawn in the color red and black. Most of the creatures turn out to be human-like. There was one picture that stood out. It was a drawing of a yellow flower blooming. It’s almost as if they worked a lot of detail compared to the other drawings. Chara was amazed at the artwork as it brings a smile to their face and decided to hold it onto their person as they limped toward to the door.

          Just as Chara opened up the door, the heard a few words coming from the living room.

          "...Then it is settled."

          Curiosity gets the best of them as they limp toward to them. The house is rather well-kempt. Save for a couple weapons in display. Swords, daggers, spears, are on either side of the walls in the middle room. There are stairs leading downwards. They wonder where it leads to. Probably the basement. At opposite end of the wall from the front door, depicts a picture of the family.

          Their outfits are different than what they wear. Probably for the sake of formal wear for the picture. In the back is the king of monsters himself. Asgore in his red cape covered his whole body with an emblem as a clasp. His pauldrons were dark grey instead. The way he looks at them is the same look he gave to Chara when they first met him. A stern and authoritative gaze to those who look at this picture. A golden crown rests on his head between his horns. His whole beard and hair as well as his furred eyebrows were black. To his left is the queen. Toriel stands there with an infant goat in her arms. A wedding band at her finger can be seen. She wears a crown too, just not as big as Asgore's. Toriel was placing a weary smile on her face for the picture. The little child in her arms is wrapped up in a black blanket. Asriel was looking away with his eyebrows that makes him look like he is always angry. Just like his father. There is a golden plate below the picture engraved in wording.

_Royal Family_

_The Dreemurrs_

          Just as Chara got done glancing the picture, they were met by the family from the living room. They gathered together, almost like the family photo. Toriel spoke up.

          "We were talking about you, Chara. We decided to have you around and help you increase the chances of survival."

          A glimmer of hope shone in Chara's eyes as they give a big smile.

          "But, you will listen and do as you are told. We cannot guarantee your survival toward other monsters that roam underground. If you die, then... well you die."

          Toriel gave them a shrug with a soft smirk, hoping the sooner they die, the quicker to satisfy her hunger for human flesh. Asgore spoke up next.

          "Don't be relaxed too easily, young human." He spoke in firm tone.

          "There will be times where you have to survive on your own without our help at all. You will obey me, my wife, and my son Asriel." Chara gave him a deep nod in confirmation and gave them a bright smile.

          "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Asgore "Blackmane" Dreemurr, the king of monsters. This is my wife and queen of monsters, Toriel Dreemurr."  She licked her lips staring at the child.

          "And this is my proud and only son. The Prince of monsters, Asriel Dreemurr." He placed a paw on Asriels shoulder. Asriel just stood there with a devilish smirk on his face. They are definitely going to have lots of fun, as he comes up with plans to humiliate and torture Chara.

          Chara is starting to grow a bit uncomfortable of this. It’s almost as if they are regretting being part of the monster society. They swallowed a bit as they spoke up.

          "My name's Chara... I um, I guess I came from the surface." Chara attempted to be as formal as the Dreemurrs. They smiled. The kind of smile that makes the Dreemurrs a bit uncomfortable at this kind of innocence.

          "We are moving to a different location, to our new home in the castle. Chara, help Asriel move his things." He ordered. Chara nodded obediently as Asriel walked up with a malicious grin, he placed his arm around Chara's shoulder leading them back to the bedroom.

          "We're gonna be playing lots of games human, and we will have **fun**."

Asriel's last venomous word made Chara felt uneasy. Especially from the way Asriel touched Chara, it made them curl a little in fear but tried to smile.

          "U-um, Asriel right? Is it okay if you can call me by my real name, Chara?"

          "Hmm... and why should I do that?"

          "Well we um... we already know what race we are. W-why not call each other by name, because we introduced ourselves."

          Asriel pondered as they walked in Asriel's bedroom. Chara looking at the pile of papers he remembered something.

          "Oh! Asriel I saw one of your pictures."

          Asriel raised a brow. They grinned as they showed them the picture of a golden flower.

          "Did you drew this? I think this is n-"

          "What are you doing with my drawing you IDIOT!?" He swiped the drawing away out of Chara's hands as he glared. Chara winced back with hands into their chest.

          "I-I’m sorry. I just thought-"

          "Thought what? That it’s stupid?? Just to shove it in my face?!"

          Asriel's tone of voice rose. Asriel was already upset when his parents let his human inside, rested on his bed. His bed! He could've killed the human on the spot when he first saw them. His fists balled up in anger, shaking.

          "No! I-!"

          Asriel shoved Chara's chest as they yelped and fell on their rump, looking up fearfully as Asriel marched up and glared down at them, almost the same glare Asgore gave. That made Chara crawled back a little.

          "Don't touch my stuff again without my permission, don't sleep on my bed again, and..."

          Asriel noticed the small little tears at the corner of their eyes which made him back down a little but disgusted. Was Chara about to cry? Asriel scoffed as he turned, walking to his bed with a wave of a dismissal paw.

          "And quit being a crybaby. Now pack up my stuff for me, 'Chara'."

          Asriel spoke sarcastically. However, that bring a soft smile to Chara's face when they spoke their name. Quickly they rubbed their face from tears as they stood up.

          "Okay, my Prince Asriel." They formally said with a bow.

          Asriel gave an annoyed look and plopped on bed with their back against the wall facing Chara. Asriel placed their drawing notepad on their lap and drew away as Chara hummed happily while packing Asriels items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was much longer than the previous one. I must say, my brain kept on telling me to keep going nonstop. I wasn't sure where to stop at what point to end the chapter, but I kept on going on. Please leave a comment for feedback! Please let me know what corrections should be there and the grammar that I am probably lacking. I greatly appreciate it. Thanks again! :D


	3. Façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The third chapter of the series! I think at this point its best to read this in black background with white font. But that's just my opinion. Anyway, we now reveal the conspiracy of the Dreemurr family toward Chara. Mwahahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 300 Hits and 26 kudos. Thats pretty amazing that people like the series so far! I just hope more would read it. Nonetheless! I shall continue making more chapters soon. Enjoy reading. :D

Chapter 3: Façade

     The Dreemurrs and the human gathered their belongings ready to move into a new home far from here, located between the CORE and the capital New Home. Asgore has taught Chara a few things that goes on here in the underground, especially one thing that everyone relies on. The SOULs. Asgore placed a hand on Chara’s chest and pulled back. Suddenly, a red glowing heart shape emanated out of their chest. Chara’s eyes widen in awe as the heart pulsated almost like a heartbeat, and each time it does so, it sends out small circled waves around it to create an aura of gentleness. Chara placed their hands below it to feel the warmth of it.

    “See that heart?” Asgore spoke. “That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. Whenever you enter in a FIGHT with a monster, your SOUL appears and becomes vulnerable to monsters’ attack. Only you can control and move the SOUL with you. We monsters are made of magic, making humans such as yourself weak toward our magical attacks, be careful. We too have a SOUL.”

    Asgore placed his hand on his chest and appeared a white with a hint of gray upside down heart shaped SOUL.

    “Humans need not magical attacks to inflict damage on us monsters. Only physical damage will do.”

    Chara tilted their head. “But why would I attack anyone?”

    Asgore raised a brow. “Why wouldn’t you, Chara? There are monsters out there that are willing to kill you on sight. You have to do whatever is necessary to defend yourself.” He closes his eyes.

    “Even if it means taking a life of another. ‘It’s kill or be killed’. That is the law.”

    Chara looked to the side, unsure of this. They wouldn’t bring harm to someone. Heck they wouldn’t harm a fly! Chara had been warned back at the village about the mountain, and were told of monsters that live there. They assumed that the humans were just making up stories to scare Chara from ever hiking in the mountain. So far, they have not regretted being here. Sure the Dreemurr family had been rather abusive at first, but this is the adventure they are willing to take on. And possibly a new life to live on. It was rather better than living with cruel humanity.

    Chara looks up to Asgore and nodded. “I understand.”

    “I hope you do. Take heed of my words, or you will regret it.” The king spoke.

    The Dreemurrs and Chara had started traveling, starting with Snowdin. The king had set up his Royal guards to help escort the family. Of course regarding less of the human if they did not survive this trip. Already into town, they had eyes on the traveling group. Mainly, on the human that walked with them. Chara was shivering in the cold a little while carrying Asriel’s belongings. It was a good thing they wore a sweater though. Better than just a t-shirt, they thought. Chara looked around the monsters that stared back at them. Already hunching up in fear, they could not find a single hint of DETERMINATION to muster up a courage to ignore them.

    One of the monsters, an anthropomorphic bear with a black Mohawk, wearing their black baggy pants with steel-toed boots, and a leather jacket walked up to the human. Fearfully, Chara tried backing away. The bears golden eyes bore deep into Chara. Its black nose twitching, sniffing their scent. Chara can tell by seeing some blowing fog out of their noses because of the weather down here. ‘How does it snow down in the underground anyway?’ Chara thought.

    “Human.” The bear spoke in deep bass. Chara jumped a little when the bear spoke.

    “I do not know why our king is letting you travel with him. But know that you are not most welcome here.” He gave a snarl, foamy drool seeping out of their flaring yellow-stained teeth as Chara shivered up in fear, they can feel their SOUL about to tug out of their chest. The bear pointed at them with a black claw at the end of it.

    “Your life will cut short for as long as you stay here.” Chara gulped fearfully, looking up at the bear, then he looked at the paw. The anthropomorphic hand had paw pads on the palm of it. Chara tilted their head and gave it a soft smile. Gently, they grabbed the bears paw to feel it with their gentle hands and rubbed their cheek against the back of it. That caught the bear off-guard and surprised when the human snuggled their big paw. Quickly they pull their paw away, holding it. The bear stared at the human as they smiled.

    “Thank you for your warning Mr. Bear. Your fur is soft and warm.” They spoke with a cheerful face. The bear sizes the human up and scoffed.

    “Tch… you humans are weird…” The bear walked away.

     Chara suddenly found it within themselves. Knowing that the bear’s fur is cuddly, and actually gotten spared by the bear. It filled them with DETERMINATION. Their courage grew a little more as they put on a smile to themselves and continued traveling with the Dreemurr’s.   
  
    Asriel spoke to Chara as they continued on foot. "What was that Chara??" He gave a look of disapproval to them.  
  
    "Huh...?" Chara responded, a confused look on their face made Asriel angry.   
  
    "You’re such an idiot! How did you make him go away? Why didn't you kill him when he was clearly going to slash at your throat?!" Asriel demanded.   
  
    "I-I dunno. I was only telling him how nice and soft his fur is and I uh... I don't have any weapons on me anyway." Chara softly smiled.  
  
    Asriel eye rolled in response and pulled their dagger in the scabbard, handing it to Chara. "Here, borrow mine."   
  
    Chara held their hand up shook their head, a worried work on their face but tried to smile. "No thanks. I'm okay. I mean I made Mr. Bear go away." He smiled.   
  
    Asriel was furious at this point. He grabs them by the collar and pulled them close. His forehead against theirs. Yellow eyes locked on Chara's, snout against their nose, and the end of the scabbard poking against Chara's chin from underneath.   
  
    "Listen, human kid." He spoke through his teeth and growls in those words.   
  
    "I am not asking you to take it. I am telling you to. You're going to be pissing off my mom and dad if you don't kill anyone. So take. The stupid. Dagger!"   
  
    Chara's hands and arms were quivering in fear, followed by their open mouth and lips when he was in all that moment into Asriel's face. Tears at the corner of their eyes start to form, but tried their best to hold it back as they muster up their courage to slowly take the dagger.  
     
    "O-okay..." They whispered.  
  
    Asriel released their grip and gave them a long stare with their eyes squinting at them. Asriel shook his head with an audible sigh and closed their eyes. Asriel's long ears flopped a little at this as he walked away to catch up to his parents. Chara looked at the dagger in hand. Slowly pulling out the scabbard to reveal its blade. It looked rather worn but still usable. Well, not exactly usable for someone like Chara if they do not promote violence in the first place. With a sad sigh, they sheathed the dagger and placed it on their hip. They jogged to catch up with the group, not wanting to be left behind by these malicious monsters. Already catching attention and practically word has been spread across the underground about Chara's presence.   
  
    By and by, they reached at the borders of Waterfall. Asriel looked back seeing Chara a little far behind as he tugged at his mother's dress. "When are we going to surprise Chara??" He whispered. Toriel looked down at their son with a soft smirk.   
  
    "In time, my child. I am as eager as you, but do as your father instructed. Just imagine the look in Chara's face when he thought he would belong here." She evilly smirked.   
  
    "Have patience Asriel." Asgore spoke, but not too loud in case if Chara was eavesdropping.   
  
    "You'll have your share of violence soon. For now, you have fun and games to play with Chara. You know how to deceive do you not?"   
  
    Asriel grinned. "Yes, like the time I was befriending a Froggit? I punted it! You shoulda seen him flying! Especially with that look on their face!" Asriel giggled, along with his mothers and fathers soft chuckle. Chara looked over and wondered what the Dreemurr family were talking about, but could not make out of their words...  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
    Earlier.  
  
_"So dad, can I kill it? I wanna see its insides, it must be yucky and lots of blood in it!"  
  
    "...No. Bring the human inside. Toriel, tend their wounds, I have a better idea."  
  
    "Yes my love."  
  
    ...  
  
    The Dreemurr family sat at the dinner table. Asgore sitting at the end of the table, to his right is Toriel sitting there. Their paws held together. Asriel sitting on Asgore's left, with a pout on their face.   
  
    "As you may know already. This is the first time we had a human here in many centuries ever since the war." His paw tensed a little on Toriel's as she responded back with a gentle squeeze as well.   
  
    "If we kill them right now. We may not know their intentions of coming here. For all we know, they could be a spy. The humans could foolishly have sent a child here to deceive us. To observe us. To 'Be friends with us'." Asgore quoted before Chara passed out. He looked toward his son Asriel.   
  
    "Asriel, my son, my prince, my future king of monsters." He spoke respectfully. "This is your first time meeting a human in your life. I want you to experience how horrible they can be. To interact such human, to observe. To treat them lowly as you want.  You have heard stories over and over about them. About the war. About trapping us monsters underground. Your mother told you this, and you know it by heart do you not?"   
      
    Asriel gave his father a nod to confirm. "I do, Sir. It was the humans who trapped us here. They get to keep the surface where there is the sun and stars are above which I have never seen, and yet we get to suffer down here in this hellhole." Asriel spoke, glaring into the table. _  
  
_"We will let the human live."_  
  
_Toriel and Asriel looked at Asgore in disbelief._  
  
_"For now..." He smirked. "We will 'befriend' this human. Let them feel at home, let them think we welcome the human, let them feel very comfortable in our presence. We will give them the benefit of the doubt to help survive on their own against the monsters. Let us observe how determined the human is against the creatures that roam underground. If they have been slain, then so be it. The main objective is we keep the human alive with as little help as possible. We do not want to miss out the joy on slaying the human ourselves, do we?"_  
  
_Asgore gives an evil smirk look at his family. Toriel just had some blood from the human earlier. The taste of it lingers, making her crave more of it than her butterscotch-cinnamon pies, as well as snail pies. It made her mouth water. Asriel just can't wait to harm and humiliate the human however they want. To treat them as their servant. Or perhaps a slave. Yes. Slave. A better term of it.  They're starting to get the idea of it. Give the human a welcome in open arms, and strike when they were at their most comfort in their abode._  
  
_"Prepare our belongings. We shall move into the newly-built castle with the human, and 'surprise' them there by my command. We shall enjoy their horrified look as death comes upon then."_  
  
_The Dreemurrs shared their evil glances, their eyes shadowing from the light, and their grin showing, their plan coming to fruitions._  
  
_"Let's do it dad. I wanna be the one to murder the human."_  
  
_"Perhaps I shall make human pie afterwards."_  
  
_"Then we collect their SOUL, and that is one down, Six more to go. We shall be waiting for the next foolish human to fall down."_  
  
_Asgore gave a low darkly chuckle. Toriel and Asriel followed along._  
  
_"...Then it is settled." Asgore spoke as he stood up. He notices something moving at the main entrance as he leaned over to take a better look through the door frame. He saw Chara there glancing at their family photo. He looked to Toriel and gestured his head (and horns) toward them as she nodded._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, and kudo if you like this story. Spread word of this fanfiction :D


	4. Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group have arrived at Waterfall. Asriel and Chara's relationship deepened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter coming up for ya'll! Incoming feels by the way! Man I am on a roll of making these chapters. Never felt better continuing this! :D I have also noticed my editing and writing in these past chapters are not very consistent. I'll fix them soon when I get the chance. (: Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 4: Wish Upon a Star

          The Dreemurrs and Chara continue their journey through Waterfall. Their Royal guards keeping close and remained vigilant. More monsters live here in these watery caverns. Obviously staring at Chara. Their confidence however, became sturdier more than ever only because they had met the fearsome bear.  

          The cave full of wonders were to Chara. Listening to the sounds of gentle waters passing by filled them with DETERMINATION. A muscled horse with fish tail for legs. Sea horse? Chara thought. This sea horse person has some pointy spikes down its spine. A smirk crept on its face as it flexes its pecs to show off to Chara.

          “Ha! Is that what humans look like?? A puny little wimp like yourself can’t match these guns! ;)”

          Chara’s SOUL began to emerge out of their chest. They realized that they are in a FIGHT now with a monster. Chara’s turn started, going under ACT. They checked their options CHECK, CHALLENGE, and FLEX. Chara pondered for a short moment, then their face beamed an idea. They chose FLEX and Chara decided to show off by doing the Front Double Bicep Posing. Aaron laughed at this, as he responded with a Side Chest Pose.

          “Flexing contest? Okay sure, flex more. ;)”

          Sweat starts to jump off from Aaron as they landed some on Chara. Chara realized they were hurtful once the sweat made contact as they winced in pain and attempted to dodge their sweat. Chara and Aaron continued out flexing each other, and Chara continued dodging Aaron’s attacks until Aaron suddenly flexed too hard that Aaron flexed out of the room...? With Aaron’s disappearance, Chara giggled with glee as the Dreemurs stood there bewildered. Chara’s SOUL disappeared into their chest.

          “That was fun! I wanna play with him again!”

          Asriel gave a groan and an eyeroll. “That was so lame Chara. Now quit making us stop for monsters.”

          “But they keep coming to me.” Chara replied with a puzzled look.

          “Only because it’s your fault for being human.” Asriel squinted eyes at and poked at Chara’s chest hard. Asriel then continued walking ahead. Ouch, that was a painful truth there to Chara. That made them sad again. Now questioning about being human and thought perhaps life would be better living as a monster.

          The group made it to the waters where they glowed light blue in the dark which amazed Chara. Seeing the ground black with blue large flowers that roam about. They look up to the ceiling that reminded them of stars. Their eyes scanned the area at how beautiful this place is. Asgore ordered everyone that this is a good stopping point to rest. Everyone took breaks. One of the Royal guards washing themselves in the water. The Dreemur parents sat next to each other to enjoy the view of the glowing waters and it scenery.

          “Asriel has been bonding with Chara. Haven’t you noticed, love?” Toriel asked.

          “I have. I have a feeling he has forgotten our long term plan already.” Asgore replied. Toriel leaned against Asgores side and held each other’s paws. “I’ll remind Asriel. For now, let us enjoy our moment together.” Toriel said.

          Chara and Asriel were left alone at a spot of their own. With Asriel standing iat the beach of the lake. Chara walked up to Asriel, who was skipping pebbles across the glowing lake. “Hey um... Asriel?”

          “What.” Asriel spoke monotonously. Not wanting to turn around and kept on skipping pebbles. Chara rubbed the back of their head and sighed gently to themselves to muster up a courage to speak up.

          “I… I just wanna say I’m sorry for the way I act around you. I guess it’s a human thing. But there are bad humans up there, opposite of being kind, you know.”

          Asriel who kept skipping pebbles start to slowly falter so he can listen.

          “I just wanted be friends like you and everyone else. Obviously these monsters didn’t like me at all because I’m human. I thought we were friends to begin with when you and your parents helped me back there.” Chara rubbed their own shoulder in an apologetic way and gave out a sigh.

          Asriel then stopped skipping rocks, and just weakly tossed one into the lake, just to watch the waves flow out, and the sound of pebble hitting water that emits a _plop_ sound.

          “Maybe I should go somewhere else. I think you all are better off without me.” Chara lowered their gaze to their feet, their eyes watered up as they sniffled a little.

          “I’m sorry, for being human. And thank you… for being my friend.”

          Asriel felt a sharp sting through his heart. Through his SOUL. The feeling alien to him, yet it was… something.

          Was it Guilt?

          Sorrow?

          ... Sympathy?

Of all monsters he pretended to befriend with, or actually attempted to, just shooed Asriel away. Only because he is the prince, the son of the king and queen of monsters. He slowly looked straight ahead, and released the rock in their paw. His eyes widened as his felt something wet on the corners of their eyes.

          Tears?

          Chara made their way to leave as they slowly walked away. Their body wracking in sorrow as they sobbed a little. Asriels paws clenched, trying to hold back his crying as he spoke.

          “Chara!”

          Chara stood frozen in their steps, and just as their head turned, they heard rapid footsteps. With a surprised yelp, they were tackled down with back to the ground and looked up and saw Asriel pinning them there with tears in their eyes and their lip curled up try to hold it back. Sitting on top of Chara’s stomach, Asriel gave a mad sneer and suddenly lifted a paw up to start slapping across Chara’s face back and forth. Chara tried their best to defend themselves with their arms. Asriel punched their chest and their arm. Asriel groaning and sobbing out of their cries and frustrations as he beats up the human, with series of slaps and punches as Asriel’s paws swung away like mad. Eventually, Asriel grew weak and slowed down to a halt with heavy panting as he buried his face into Chara’s neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Asriels tears soaked their neck as Chara looked at Asriel bewildered, but still tearing up.

          “You...You… Idiot...!” Asriel finally spoke as they sniffled.

          “I did want a friend. I wanted a friend since I was born.” Asriel gasped. “No one liked me… no one wants me around… no one wanted to be my friend… only because I was prince. And… and I pretend to be their friend anyway, and took revenge by hurting them in the end.”

          Chara looked at them with pity as they suddenly wrapped their arms around Asriel tightly to pull into a hug as they rubbed and patted Asriels back.

“I thought…” Asriel sniffled loudly.” …that if monsters wouldn’t like me, neither would humans because I am a Prince, and monster...!” Asriel sniffled. His arms now around theirs as they sat there in each other’s embraces. Chara then gave a kind smile as they uttered into Asriels floppy ear.

“I’ll be your friend… Asriel.”

          Asriel opened their eyes, sniffling. Then he sat up to look into Chara’s red eyes deeply. “Promise…?”

          Chara wiped their eye and nose with the sleeve of their sweater as they smiled warmly and chuckled gently. They held up a pinky in-front of Asriel. He looks at it with a puzzled look but interest.

          “W-what are you doing…?”

          “It’s a pinky promise. We humans do that kind of stuff over on earth to show that we promise each other something. All you have to do was use your pinky and wrap around it.”

          Asriel looks at their paw, balling it up with one pinky sticking out as he places it over their pinky. And with it, Chara wrapped their pinky around Asriel's as Chara gave a wide smile. “I promise, Asriel. To be your friend to the end.”

          For the first time in monster history.

          Asriel Dreemurr, son of King Asgore “Blackmane” Dreemurr, and Queen Toriel Dreemurr.

          Has smiled for the first time.

          Has made a friend with a human.

          Has developed deeper bonding and feelings with a human.

          Has develop deep warm feelings out of all evil, callous, and apathetic monsters throughout their underground realm.

          And more importantly to Asriel. Has made a friend for the first time in their life.

          Asriel smiled widely as he wiped his tears away. Now wanting to be by Chara’s side. Even if it means killing thousands of creatures in the way. He got off of Chara to let them sit up. Chara and Asriel pulled each other into a deep hug. Asriel nuzzling Chara’s cheek with their muzzle. Chara snuggled into Asriels warm furry neck as they gave a gentle happy sigh into it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          Time goes by as the two bonded. They talked like they have never talked a lot before. There were giggles and playful shoves. Asriel told them about the Echo Flowers that roam here in Waterfall, and explained to them how they work.

          “Butt.” Asriel spoke in one of the flowers, then they echoed back the word Asriel spoke and made every flower around them repeat it as they laughed so hard they held onto their stomachs. Chara holds both hands up against their lips and made a fart noise out of it, into the echo flower. Asriel responded with an “Ew!” Then suddenly, all Echo Flowers repeated what happened. A far noise and a “Ew!” As they laughed in tears.

          Asriel even taught them how to skip rocks against the lake. But they could use some work. Asriel gave a smug to show off as he threw a rock the hardest that skipped to the other side of the lake. It landed into a big bush.

          “Ow! Who threw that?!?” A voice emerged out of there. Shocked, Asriel urged Chara on to run away as they both did, to get away from being in trouble.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          Later they find themselves laying on their backs next to each other. The children gazing at the ‘stars’ in the ceiling far above. The way the shone were rather hypnotic. And they definitely reminded Chara of the stars back in the surface. They were very much similar as the ones underground.

          “Asriel?”

          “Yeah?”

          “Do you ever Wished upon a star for something?”

          Asriel shrugged a little. “I have, but I think it’s silly.”

          “No go ahead and tell me.”

          Asriel gave a gentle sigh as he rolled his head to the side to look over at Chara.

          “You really wanna know what I wish for?”

          Chara looked back. “Yeah?”

          “Well…  I actually did wish for a friend before. And it came true.” Asriel smiled warmly. Chara as well in return with a light chuckle that emanated out of their nostrils.

          “What did you wish for, Chara?”

          Chara looked back at the stars, silent for a small moment. “Before I climbed on this mountain we are under. I actually wanted to climb on it one day. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around me.”

          Asriel then wondered in amazement as he imagines himself doing that too. His father had told him stories of being on the surface. The grass and trees were green. The skies were blue. The clouds that remind him of cotton were white. The mountains were ginormous and brown. The sun was bright. The cool crisp wind that would blow through their fur. It’s a wonderful feeling at that.

It was something that Asriel would want to experience.

          “Wow…” Asriel replied softly. “I never thought of that. Now I too, want to climb the mountain one day.” He looks to Chara with a grin.

          “Let’s climb the mountain together one day.”

          Chara nodded enthusiastically. “Together.”

          Chara and Asriel heard their names called from the goat parents as they get up from the ground, heading back to continue their travels. Asriel whispered to Chara.

          “Psst. Don’t tell my mom and dad that we’re friends okay?”

          “Huh...?” They looked at him confused.

          “Just don’t tell them.”

          “Um…Okay.”

          Chara wondered why they have to keep this a secret. But trusted Asriel nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, please leave a comment/feedback, leave kudos if you liked it, and spread word about this series. :)


	5. Chara's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreemurr's have made it to Hotland, and decided to sleep in the MTT Resort. We now delve deep into Chara's past. Will it convince the Dreemurrs and possibly other monsters to change the way they see humans?
> 
>  
> 
> ....Wait, where's Toriel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 51 Kudos and over 700 hits! You guys are great! :D Just for that, here is your next Chapter, freshly served! I'm really glad you all are enjoying it so far. Once again, this is my VERY first fanfiction. I am definitely proud at my own work, and could have not done it if it weren't you guys commenting on how anticipated you are for what happens next. Thank you very much! Enjoy reading this chapter! (:

Chapter 5: Chara’s Past

WELCOME TO HOTLAND

          A huge blinking sign that Chara read as the whole group continued their travels. Their eyes mesmerized at it, slowly realizing they are being left behind as they jogged up to catch up with the others. A rise of temperature was increasing as the group went to the next area. A wave of heat flush through Chara. The sweater they have on is starting to make them sweat because of it. They peered over the ledge to the side to see glowing lava below them. Looking over the edge causes their face to burn up which made them place their arm over and squint their eyes at. They suddenly felt a hand pushing them forward which causes them to yelp in surprise and gets pulled back immediately, finding themselves on their back on the ground to see the guards chuckling at them, bullies.

          “Have a nice ‘trip’.” 01 said.

          “See you next ‘fall’.” 02 followed along as they both laughed walking away, making fun of the human. Chara frowned at first, but then they smiled as they stood up. Rather falling to the ground they are on, than falling to their heated death into the lava. It filled them with DETERMINATION.

          While they were behind, Asriel was called by his mother; Toriel. Asriel walked up beside her, looking up. “Yes mother?”

          Toriel looked straight ahead with a straight face, her paws together as she spoke coolly.

          “You did not forget our little long-term plan, did you not?”

          Asriel looked away in silent. He wanted to say something, but he could not muster up those words for a few seconds. He can even feel his mother’s gaze studying him. She would probably detect his lies already. With a silent gulp in his throat he spoke up.

          “Y-yeah of course not! Still up for it! Totally going to make him not see it coming!” Asriel replied.

          When Asriel looked back up to her, this time her eyes were looking down at him with a passive glare, glaring daggers at him as Asriel flinched a little from the inside.

          “You seem to have been with the Humans company more so than ever. And to make sure that does not happen, me and your father oppose the two of you being together again. If we see you two talking casually instead of treating the human like they are your slave, there will be… consequences.” Toriel ended with a venom tone to it. Asriel grew worried for Chara. Shocked from the inside. He might have to warn Chara about this. But how? He looked down, lost in thought.

          “Understand, my child…?”

          “… Yeah. Don’t speak to Chara.”

          “You are the future king of monsters,” Toriel reminded. “and we will not tolerate anyone getting along with humans. For we plan to retake the surface and once again roam it, with the destruction on humanity. Need I remind you that all humans like Chara is bad. They could be backstabbing you at any moment now. A façade, my child.”

          Asriel gave a quick glance to the human behind them which they were far enough only that they could not hear Toriel’s and Asriel’s conversation. Chara notices Asriel and Chara gave him a cheerful smile. Asriel tried to smile back, but looked down and away. Chara notices that, which made them frown with concern.

          “This is why we do not use any kind or gentle emotions very much to each other and especially humans like **them**.” She squinted her eyes. “Humans play with your emotions like that. Once you have softened up to humans, they will strike you where you least expect it, and you will end up turning to dust.”

          Asriel is now trapped in a typhoon of emotions. Was mom right? Are humans really that bad? Is Chara a bad person? Would they actually backstab them?

          Would they even break their promise of being their friend by outright killing him…?

          Asriel needed to talk to Chara about it. To hear from Chara themselves, and to judge whether they were truly the kindest person Asriel met, or they too were playing the façade game like the Dreemurrs are. Something tells him that Chara is truly the kindest. After all, they never used the knife and had spared a couple monsters a while back, without even actually FIGHTing them.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

          They rode the elevator together; the room was enough for 4 creatures like them to fit in. The Dreemurrs separated from Chara. Chara glanced over at Asriel with a puzzled look. Asriel notices them, then quickly looked away. Chara had a small sad look to themselves, looking down. Maybe that’s what Asriel ment by keeping their friendship a secret. It probably has to do with his parents. Chara needed to talk to Asriel about his parents and why they are doing this? Maybe it was too obvious to answer.

          Because they are human.

          …

          Asriel did gave Chara a dagger to hold onto. Not just for ‘self-defense’ not just to kill monsters, to follow the law. All along, it was a symbol of trust, even Asriel knew not of it at that moment. Chara gently placed their hand on the dagger that was on their pants and hidden under their sweater. They give a deep quiet sigh to himself while hearing the elevator humming and escalating.

          Knowing Asriel, they knew along that they cared for them. Back at the ruins when their ankle was sprained, allowed them to rest on Asriels bed to recover from their injury, and the dagger Asriel gave to Chara.

          It filled them with DETERMINATION.

          Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding, they continued on. Speaking of injury, they reached their hand over their forehead to feel that the bandage was slipping off due to the amount of sweat because of the heated lava. They pulled it off and felt a scab on their forehead. Absent-minded like a child, they scared to scratch off the annoying scab which ended up having them bleed again. Chara cursed to themselves as blood seeps out of them again as they used the old bandage again to keep it from bleeding any further.

          Her strong scent of smell catches something quite… familiar. She has sure she smelt it before. She has sure she has **tasted** before. Where did she tasted it? When did she had smelt it before?

          Snails? No that’s completely wrong.

          Metal? Maybe. But does she look like she eats metal?

          Copper?

          No wait… she finally realizes it, her pupils expanding like a shark.

          **Blood.**

          Her head slowly turning to see Chara, pressing the arm of their sweater against their forehead to stop the bleeding. A malicious grin crept to the corner of her lip. Her paws together, shaking a little. Her tongue flicking her fangs. She just can’t wait to feel the pressure of her fangs sinking deep into human skin, and would enjoy a meal of them afterwards because humans cannot turn into dust when they die.

          Unless they were burnt to ashes by her fire. But she digresses. She wouldn’t ruin her meal.

          The lust for human blood resurfaced in her mind. Like a drug addiction, she needed a ‘fix’ as drug users would say.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

          Eventually they made it to the MTT Resort. A motel with a combination of the diner area and rooms to check in. The royal family need not reservations when they need a rest here, and be treated like royalty, literally. They ordered two rooms. One for the Dreemurs, and one for Chara. Of course they didn’t like the idea of letting Chara getting treated half as such of Royalty, but reluctantly did so.

          The group decided to have dinner before retreating to their chambers. They had a long journey and surely they were hungry. Heck, Chara was STARVING the time they fell in the cave and haven’t ate since. They didn’t want to be rude to ask for any food unless offered. This was the chance that they were going to be fed. They sat at table in the diner’s area where food was served there.

          Chara was sitting on one side, followed by the King and Queen sitting across from each other, and Asriel sitting across from Chara as well. The King was on Chara’s left. The Queen was on Chara’s right. Chara wanted to notice Asriel again, but his face was into the menu reading. Chara had a feeling that Asriel is trying their hardest to ignore them. 

          After they had ordered their food and their drinks were served ahead of time.

          “Human.” Chara jumped a little from Asgore’s deep voice when they were daydreaming.

          “Y-yes your majesty...?” Chara recuperated.

          “You have not told us your reason for dropping down here. You were not just wanting to befriend us monsters here, were you not...?”

          Toriel’s and Asriel’s gaze were upon Chara as they leaned into the table with interest. Chara shrunk a little, the family looking at the human, silently judging them as they grew nervous.

          “U-um… I don’t know if I want to talk about it…”

          Asgore leered into the human as he leaned forward, as if towering over Chara which made them sunk a bit down in their chair.

          “Excuse me. I need to use the restroom.” Toriel said as she sat up from her chair to walk to the bathroom.

          “Human… You know well enough about the underground and its inhabitants that dwell within. You know well enough about our culture, the innate of magic, the SOULs we depend on. It would be fair if you tell us more about yourself.” The king spoke, as if being a diplomat. “We even managed to recovered your injuries. You may as well tell us.”

          Chara looked down. They knew the king has a point in this. If it weren’t for them, they would have been left dead and alone. Save for monsters other than the Dreemurrs that would have slain them or worse. Or would have contracted an infection that would slowly kill them. Chara slowly sat up, their hands on the edge of the table and gave a deep sigh, their gaze on the wooden table.

 _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

(We now switch to Chara’s first person view.)

[ Cue Music.   <https://youtu.be/0wrrUCAZbxM?t=1s> ]

          …

          Back at the village, my home. I was an orphan. I started becoming an orphan when I was 3 years old. My father died in the war, and my mother passed away from a disease that no doctor can cure. I ended up in an orphanage. It…it was an awful place to live in. The place was not very well maintained and taken care of. Most of the caretakers do not treat us well. They all end up seeing us the same. Just a bunch of brats to them. They don’t have the care to want to know about ourselves. I’ve been bullied a lot there and no one would help. Every night when it was bedtime, I cried myself to sleep. I tried humming a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I go to bed. I just can’t remember anymore. It was so hard to remember with all that painful memory, of knowing that you do not have parents anymore…

          *Wipes the corner of their eyes, trying to hold their tears back.*

          One day when I was being pushed around like usual, one of the caretakers, who was new stepped in and told them to back off. I looked up to the person.

          She… she was a very nice lady. She reminded me of… of my mother. She held her hand out with her smile of my mothers and I slowly grabbed her hand. They were so soft… so warm. The nice lady’s name was Brienne. Turns out, she actually was a cousin to my mother, so that made us relatives in a way.

          My hopes were back. She would be there for me, she would always tells me bedtime stories, she would always sneaks in a snack for me. Like chocolate! I love chocolate so much; they became my favorite snack. The bullies were jealous but could not do anything about it as long as she was around. She was very protective. Then there were people who were wanting to adopt. Each time I go by different houses that they took me in. And each different family were the same. They treated me like a stranger. A brat that I never belong in.

          One night when I went to bed that time and Brienne was telling me a bed time story. When she told me good night, I said “Good Night mom.” It was on accident though! She was surprised, but she smiled and gave a kiss on my forehead. I cherished that moment every day. She even taught me manners, how to always be kind to those who are mean to you no matter what. And all they needed was physical comfort. It made me determined, to spread the goodness unto others to help them redeem their evil ways. That is my purpose in life, and she helped me find it.

          *Bad memories resurfaces Chara’s mind as they lowered their head in sadness*

          One… one day. I was walking home, alone at night, back to the orphanage. I heard noises from the alley, it sounded like there was fighting and screaming. One sounded like a man, the other a woman. I hid and looked around the corner to see two figures. I couldn’t tell who they were. And suddenly I heard it.

          A gunshot.

          The sound of a body thumping to the ground.

          The figure picked up something from the person on the ground and ran off. People were about to gather. I quickly ran up to see who it was. And then… then horror struck me.

          It was Brienne.

          Her eyes and mouth wide open in terror. Blood seeped out of her mouth. The bullet hole gaping from her heart. She laid there dead. I dropped to my knees and tears fill up my eyes and I started bawling hard. I never cried so hard like this ever since… ever since…

          I cried into her neck, pushed her softly, trying to ‘wake’ her.

          She never responded.

          She died by getting mugged to death.

          Everyone gathered to see a child over someone that they assume it’s the mother and child. I lost all hope. I lost all faith. I lost all happiness. Humanity was never the kindest.

          Humanity was cruel like that.

          At least the people around me started to care. But only because I lost someone I loved so much.

          I had decided to move out of the village and find a new life. The people there were kind enough to let me have their things for free to set off. Sure they protested at first, but I was very insistent since I have no place for that village. They finally understood and allowed me to go. I would miss my ‘friends’ over at the orphanage, the people stared as I walked on. Most of them had sorrowful faces but I gave them something one last time.

          A bright smile.

          And a ‘thank you’ to them.

          That’s where I set off to Mount Ebott. That’s where I accidentally fell down here, and that’s where I found you all. When you set me in, I felt safe once more, and you helped me recover.

[Music ends]

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

          Chara then gave a deep sigh, rubbing their face again. Asgore felt something within themselves that they have never felt before. Something that would make them feel bad, especially for a human child such as Chara.

          Sympathy.

          Asriel tried his best not to tear up more as he looks away. The monsters overheard conversations about the human child past. They reconsidered that maybe not all humans aren’t so bad. Only when they are pushed enough to be on the bad side. And Chara stay determined to not fall into it.

          “I understand, hu-… er.. Chara. Honesty is most appreciative.” Asgore nodded deeply to them. They had their meals served eventually. What Chara had chosen was Grillby’s burger and fries. It was something very close enough that humans have in the surface. The waiter walked up to Asgore, bowing before him and informed that Queen Toriel had other errands to run. She needed to buy more snails from the snail farm back at waterfall. She had forgotten all about it and she will be back around bedtime. They had their desserts, Chara chose a chocolate bar. The one they loved so much; the chocolate Brienne gave to them as a snack each time. It reminded them so much of her, but the sweet taste of chocolate prevented them from tearing up again as they ate happily.

          Later, they retreated to their bedrooms. Asriel gave Chara a surprise and quick hug before anyone notices. Asriel whispered an apology into their ear. Chara responded with a warm smile and hugged back tight. Asriel retreated with Asgore. The both were going to settle in their huge bed, literally king-sized that was made to fit with the Dreemurr family.

          Chara went into their room. It looked exactly like the ones the Dreemurrs are sleeping in. With glee, they quickly jumped on bed and literally played around it. Thinking how much fun Asriel and Chara would have on it as they tumbled and fumbled around playfully. Then with a flop on their back, they fully relaxed on the bed, with a tummy full. They grew sleepy as they turned off the lamp next to them, shuffling under the covers and their head snuggling against the pillow as they smiled themselves to sleep.

          …

          “Dad?”

          “Yes son?”

          Asriel lays next to his father as he looks up.

          “I know we are supposed to hate humans because of what they did. But do we have to hate Chara?”

          Asgore was rather struck from that question. His mind wandered as he gently laid on his back, his eyes staring at the ceiling. A short moment passed.

          “I… I do not know, Asriel. Their story might be fake; their story might be real. We’ll have a talk about it with your mother once we arrive at our New Home.”

          Asriel nodded gently as they snuggled under the covers.

          “Speaking of which, where is she…” Asgore muttered.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

          Chara was sound asleep. Their gentle breathing expands and shrinks their body, laying on their side and snuggled tight into the cover. What they did not notice however, of what was under their bed.

 

          A pair of glowing yellow eyes opened in the shadows under the bed Chara is sleeping in, and gave a low and evil chuckle with a malicious smile. A white furred paw with black claws reaches up to grab the edge, the underside of the bed.

         

 

 

          Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, kudo, and spread word of my story. All thanks to Vexine as a beta reader to help improve my story, and grammar. :D


	6. Monster Under Your Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horror begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******WARNING: THIS HAS ONE SCENE THATS A LITTLE RAPEY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE WHERE ITS GOING PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER OR SKIP IT OR TURN BACK. YOU HAD BEEN WARNED******
> 
> 65 Kudos and 843 hits?! Holy smokes that's amazing! I never thought you guys would like these chapters a lot! You guys are awesome! I've been a little busy for the past few days, but not to worry! I managed to finish up a fresh batch of this next chapter! This chapter is a little longer than others so enjoy! :D

Chapter 6: Monster Under Your Bed

          _The faucet turned on. White paws cupped under the flowing water, creating a bowl to collect. Pulled up fast enough to let the water splash into her face. Making her fur drenched in water. She does this again to let the cool water calm herself. None of that works. She placed her paws on the sink to rest on and slowly gazed deep into the mirror. She can see the fur on her face matted and drenched in wetness. She brings paw up to stroke the fur over, between her horns._

_“I… I must have it…” Toriel muttered to herself._

_“The blood… the humans blood. Why is it so damn addicting…?!” She whispered. Her black claws scratched against the sides of the porcelain sink._

_“I don’t want anything to eat from a diner here… I want... I... I need...”_

_She bore her yellow eyes into her mirror and slowly gave a twisted grin. Her sad eyes showing, but her sick smile was wide. A paw on the side of her muzzle._

_“Human flesh…” She panted out giving out a low chuckle to herself._

_“The kind of meat I have been craving for, for centuries ever since the damn humans put the barrier on us…”_

_Toriel reached over to grab a towel over on the rack to dry herself up. Her fur looked rather shaggy on herself. Toriel just had an idea on how to get her malicious paws on Chara. She walked out of the and looked around. There was a waiter taking a break. She walked up to the Waiter and told them a lie about she would have to run errands and about forgetting about buying snails from the snail farm and will be back around bedtime._

_As the waiter nodded and left, Toriel walked to the room where Chara would sleep in. She looked around. No eyewitnesses. Good. She grinned as she opened the door and snuck inside, closing the door behind her. She looked around for a good place to hide._

_Wardrobe? Too small._

_Around the corner? Easily visible._

_The bed? Why would you hide yourself under the covers?_

_Unless._

_Unless you hide under the BED and not the covers?_

_…._

_That gave her the biggest sick and twisted grin to herself, her paws rubbing together. She lays on the floor and started crawling under the bed. It barely fits for her since she is a big monster after all. It was a good thing this bed was made of king size. She couldn’t easily hide under a twin sized bed if Chara would have slept on it. She lays there and closes her eyes._

_Now to play the waiting game._

 

 

          The goat monster’s shadow slowly emerges from the foot of the bed. The shadow covering over Chara. Her eyes fixated on the human. Hunger. Desire. Predatory. Crave. **Need**. Those are what they show in her yellow glowing eyes in the dark, and those are what’s on her mind. She slowly walks around to the side of the bed. Her footsteps tapping lightly with claws gave a light clack against the floor. Her black claws dragged along the side of the bed. She stood at the side of the bed where Chara was laying on their side, their back toward her.

           She reached a claw over to stroke their long brunette head out of their face. And gave their head a gentle rub which made Chara move a little in their sleep, but nonetheless the slumber continues. Toriel reached her other paw over to gently grab the cover of their sheet and slowly slipped them down to their waist. She reached a paw gently under their sweater to give their back a gentle rub, along with their side. Her claws lightly stroking the skin. A shiver ran through her spine, up to the skull when her paw made contact with human skin. Her claws are tempted to puncture deep and just take the chunk of flesh to consume.

           Her maw drooling, eliciting warm breaths out of it as she leans closer. She used the tip of her long tongue to lick against the side of their face. Chara’s face winced in response to it. Her heated breaths hitting their face over and over. She leaned even closer as her canines were close to their face.

           Chara suddenly shot awake, sitting up quickly to look around as they hyperventilated from their sleep. There was no one here. Not a single SOUL around. Chara reaches their hand over to turn on the lamp. The swore they felt an uneasy presence. They haven’t felt this way ever since Chara was sleeping in Asriels bed when injured. The slowly peeked down under their bed, moving the curtains out the way.

          Nothing.

          With a sigh, Chara sat up to turn the lamp off, going back into their covers. Maybe it was just a drea-

          A big paw slapped on their mouth, their body jumped screamed into it with terror, but it was muffled. They slowly trailed that arm with their eyes, and saw someone familiar giving them a malicious grin.

          Toriel.

          Chara trembled in fear, they can hear and feel their heartbeat beating faster and against their chest. Their eyes wide open, paralyzed in fear. Their SOUL hasn’t emanated out of them yet. Probably because this is hardly a FIGHT since they were in a forced position.  Toriel crawled on bed to look down at them and gave a low chuckle. “Finally… I have you where you are. No one to help you. No one but you and I.” She releases their mouth. Just as when Chara took a breath and attempt to cry out for help, she grabs their mouth again, but from the underside, holding their chin, and cheek to cheek. Claws digging into them. She sneered evilly at them.

          “Make any noise, and I will rip your throat out!” She whispered a harsh tone.

          Chara stood still. Still panting in fear and their eyes kept onto her yellow gaze. She sat on top of Chara to keep their body still. Now towering over them with a hungry gaze of hers.

          “W…why…” Chara barely whispered out.

          She gave a twisted grin. “Human child. It has been centuries since I had my share of meat to feast on. Since you humans trapped us down here, it was nothing but misery and I had been eating nothing but snails.” She growled under her breath, eyes shadowing, reliving that painful moment. “Snails were the only ‘meat’ close enough for me to eat.” She shook her head and looked at Chara as her face slowly towards Chara. Chara attempts to lean back and sink themselves deep in the bed as much as possible. Until she was a couple inches away from their face.

          “But you.” She spoke. “You happen to fall down here on your own. It was a big mistake after all to be living with monsters, monsters like me.” She grins. “And you just happen to taste so good…” Her tongue snakes out of her maw and slowly stroke their cheek. Chara shook in fear, gasping and whimpering protests as they close their eyes hard. As if wanting to wake up from this nightmare. Her paw starts to slip under their sweater to rub their chest. This isn’t what Chara wanted. This is the most uncomfortable feeling that they are feeling forced upon.

          “Your blood… I ‘cleaned’ it with my mouth when you were injured back at the Ruins. Your skin… so soft, so tasty.” She leans down to nuzzle and lick their neck this time, making them whine even more. Their hand clutching the bed. “P-please… d-don’t hurt me… don’t e… eat me…” They spoke in fear.

          “Hush child. You’ll be only doing a great favor for mommy. And she’ll finally have her dinner…” She finally opened her fangs and they sunk in deep, puncturing into their neck as Chara attempted to scream out in pain. Instead, they were struggling to scream because of the excruciating amount of pain that shot through them. They can feel their SOUL weakening. Their hands weakly tried to push Toriel’s head off of them, but it would make it worse when the fangs tug onto the flesh.

          Toriel suckled and gulped down their amount of blood, like a vampire. She releases their neck and sat up. Her chin covered in their blood as she giggled maniacally. Using her tongue to lick off the rest of the blood on her. They held onto the neck that they were bleeding from. It was an excruciating pain they have to deal with. They shuffled a little to try to move back, but then felt something poking against their hip. Then it came to Chara’s realization.

          Asriel’s dagger!

          After she cleaned up, she stared at Chara with predatory eyes. Then she spoke in a deep beastial-like voice.

          **“So… Good.”**

          She opens her maw wide enough that could possibly eat their whole head as her fangs and canines were bare, her pink tongue shown a swell. Strings of saliva from lower jaw to upper jaw.

           She lunges at her meal!

           Quickly, Chara pulled the dagger out to point at their face, forcing Toriel to halt before the blade. She flinched back, she almost got stabbed in the mouth by it!

          Finally, Chara’s SOUL appeared out of their chest, they have gotten into a FIGHT with a monster like herself as they quickly scooted back to the head of the bed.

          “S-stay back T-toriel! I-I-I don’t wanna hurt you! Lea-Leave me alone!”

          Impressive, Toriel thought. She can see the DETERMINATION within their eyes. She plays along as she allowed a couple feet of space from her and Chara as they still held the dagger toward her. Her paws up in ‘defeat’. Chara got off the bed. It was good thing they didn’t have the chance to take off their clothes. They still winced from the pain she gave them as she walked around Toriel, their back to the door.

          “Do you really think that mere blade is going to stop me, human?”

          “I don’t want to hurt you Toriel! I don’t want to get eaten! Please! Leave me alone...!” Chara starts to sniffle, their tears flowing down their cheeks. Toriel however, could not care about it. She gives a smirk and suddenly she flicked a small orb of fire out of her finger and flies toward Chara’s blade. It knocked off of their hands, and the flames that spittle out tiny flares hit them as well. Soon as Toriel stepped off from the foot of the bed. She posed menacingly. Her claws up, each full of fire orbs she conjured. Her evil grin and her eyes fixated on her prey, ready to pounce on Chara.

          Chara quickly ran out of the door and dashed down the hallway. Toriel chasing after the human. She tosses fireballs at Chara. Chara turned to look quick and dodged them to the side. Just as Chara was out of the Resort, the other monsters gathered on to watch the chase as the queen ordered the monsters around as they were outside. “Sieze the human!”

          And with it. Every monster that heard around her, let out a series of growls, hisses, snarls, you name it. And every monster started to chase after Chara. Some on their two legs, others on fours, others on six! Some that were flying also flew toward the human. Chara looked back in horror at the scene as it shivered down their spine and their pupils shrunk.

          A horde of monsters, hunting down the human.

          Eventually they made it to the elevator. Frantically pressing the button to descend down. Chara can hear them getting closer as they pressed their back against the wall of the elevator. Just as soon as the elevator doors closes, they heard commotion going on outside of it as they descend down.

          Chara bent over holding their knees, panting heavily, back against the wall to rest on. Taking the time to catch their breath. They just can’t believe it. They wanted to cry, they wanted to curl up and cry there. Every monster wants Chara. Every monster wants the human. And now, Toriel wants, no, needs Chara to satisfy her hunger. They trembled in fear, curling up and crouching with their head between their knees, arms around their legs as the elevator took its time descending.

          ...

          …

          …

          An elevator slowly stops to its designated floor at the very bottom. With a ding, it made Chara stood up. They couldn’t stay in there forever. They have to run away. They have to hide.

          They have to stay DETERMINED.

          They walked outside the elevator. Then they heard a loud distant explosion from above. They looked up high to see what it was. There was a trail of fire from above with a small cloud of smoke behind it. As the trail of fire got closer, they saw a figure in front of it.

          And that made them stare with terror-filled eyes.

          The figure happens to be Toriel with flames jetting out of her paws and her feet. Flying downwards toward them, cackling like mad as they did a series of spins and turns like a jet airplane. She had never done this before. Not at the fullest power. The evil trait within every monster gives them and their magical powers increased tenfold.

          With it, Chara immediately sprinted away from Toriel. While not watching where they running to, they got themselves bumped hard into someone as they and the other tumbled down on the ground.

          “Watch where you are going, whelp!” A female voice spoke.

          “Sorry! So sorry!” Chara quickly spoke. They saw what looked like a yellow lizard in a white lab coat. With black pants and a red shirt. She grabs her glasses to clean and wears them on her face, then grabbed her anime DVD collection. The spirals on her glasses can be seen on the lenses of it.

          Alphys looks toward what looked like a human. Shocked as her jaw dropped.

          “I-I gotta run!” Chara immediately dashed away.

          Alphys held her claw to them, wanting to stop them, but still in a state of shock that she saw a human for the first time in her eyes.

          “Why didn’t you stop them.”

          Alphys turned to see Queen Toriel leering at her as Alphys’ body shrunk. Giving a nervous smile and a chuckle. “O-oh! Ehehe… Your highness, I-I do apologize but- “

          “I will deal with you later. The human must be stopped.” She growls as she chases after Chara. Alphys stared at the scene, then quickly shuffled herself to the laboratory building. “This oughta be good.” She snickered. Wanting to watch it all on camera she had set up across the underground realm. She had always wanted to experiment on a human. Even by dissection means.

          Chara who kept on running. They noticed up ahead what looked like a figure in black cloak on the boat. It gave them the idea to help them get away from all this as they went up to the person. Panting heavily as they spoke.

          “H-hello mister?? Huff… c-can you give me a ride?”

          The person in black cloak looked at Chara. Chara could not see beyond the dark abyss of the hood, could not see their face as boat person spoke.

          “Give me gold, and I will.”

          Gold? They don’t remember earning any gold. They patted themselves anyway and felt coinage jingling. They found that they had gotten thirty gold? Since when did they got gold? Nonetheless, they held out ten gold as the person took it. Then it spoke again.

          “Human taxes, pay up more.”

          “W-what?? Please mister, I- “Chara looked back and saw Toriel in the distance, making their heart sink. They frantically gave the boat person ten more gold. The boat person chuckled.

          “That’s more like it, hop on.” The person spoke calmly. Chara did so. The boat looked like there is nothing to hold onto. Just a plain flat boat to ride on, save for the cat head.

          “Where do you want to go?” Boat person spoke.

          “A-anywhere far from here.”

          “Heh, to Snowdin then.”

          Suddenly, the boat floats upwards, revealing its four wooden legs and began to run along the water really fast like a speedboat. Chara yelped as they held onto the sides of the boat quick, they were about to fall off as the boat person chuckled. Wind blowing at their faces. They turned their head to see Toriel staring at them with a frustrated look on her face until her figure disappears. She could have used her fire jet to fly over to them, but already used up that much magic to do it again. She needed to nourish, and wanted specifically to nourish on the human.

          Finally, Chara lets out a deep sigh as they held on.

          Knowing that they get to live the next day, and had gotten away from the horrific monsters, especially the crazy goat mom that craves for human flesh; Toriel for now.

          It filled them with DETERMINATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, leave a comment, fave, and kudos if you like it. :D


	7. The Hunt is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the human continues. Asriel and Chara grew worry about each other. Will Toriel finally have her meal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty. I am glad you guys are enjoying this series so far. Hopefully it should end by 11 chapters. Depending on where the story goes. Have fun reading!

Chapter 7: The Hunt is on

          Meanwhile, back at the Resort.

          Asgore and Asriel’s slumber were disturbed by the amount of commotion outside of their door. Asriel quickly walked over to peek out of their door and saw many monsters running to the lobby. The door was opened wider by his father Asgore.

          “Dad? What’s going on…?” Asriel asked.

          Asgore did not respond, he watched carefully at what got the monsters worked up. He marched on ahead, trident in hand, cloak worn, crown worn, a haughty but stern gaze worn.

          The king with the prince following beside his father, walked toward to the crowd. Already his tall presence as well as his strongest aura caught everyone’s attention. Their eyes fixated on their king. There were still murmurs going on, but Asgore broke it off into silence.

          “Would anyone explain yourselves in a state of uproar?” His voice booming, carrying on the monsters. One of them ran up and bowed before Asgore. The Royal Guards stepping in front of the king with swords drawn, halting them from getting any closer to the king.

          “Y-your majesty!” They spoke fearfully. “Her highness, T-Toriel has ordered a hunt on the human and they are to be seized!”

          Asriel’s fear starts to swell up inside of him. Asgore tried his best to be firm as he squints his eyes. “Why would she do that? We had the human in custody.”

          “She has told us that the human escaped while the two of you were sleeping in your rooms. So she gave chase and ordered a seizure on the human.”

          Asgore’s eyes wandered. In his gut he has a feeling that something does not seem right. She was supposed to be back by bed time. Maybe he has misjudged Chara to want to belong with the monster society instead of the human society. There are so many unanswered questions in mind. Asgore was not the only one feeling this. Asriel had a thought as he turned back to the room where Chara was supposed to be sleeping in. He looked up to his father tugging his cape. “Father, I’m going to check on Chara’s room.”

          Asgore gave him a nod as his son jogged away. Asgore closed his eyes for a moment.

          “Where is my wife currently?”

          One of the other monsters spoke. “Last time we heard was she was going to find the human across waterfall, and then snowdin!”

          Asgore took a deep breath for a moment, then he opened his eyes as he issued an order. “Find my wife. Escort her and the human if possible back to my castle. Now!” And with it, the monsters scattered about, forming search parties and the like. Asgore slowly looks down the hallway, waiting for Asriel.

          Asriel opened the door that was wide open. He walked in the room, finding the large bed a flurry of mess. Blankets and pillows were moved everywhere. He noticed a dagger resting on the floor. Quirking an eyebrow, he knelt down to picked it up for inspection. There was a scorch mark on the flat side of the blade. Then he looked over on the bed and walked over to the side. There are red puddles of what looks like blood splattered on the sheets. He looked to the dagger that didn’t have any blood, but there was a scorch mark. Then back to the bed. Suddenly, his heart sunk at the realization.

          Mom?

          Chara…?

          “Oh no… t-this can’t be happening…! Mom didn’t… not to Chara. My only friend…!” Panic settled in, the heartbeats rising, the paw that held the dagger shook violently. He wanted to believe that Chara is still alive. And he’s got to hold onto that belief. He knows Chara is out there probably still on the run from the ruthless mother of his.

          With it, Asriel placed the dagger away on his person and dashed out of the room. He saw his father walking away to the castle. He called out his dad to wait up as the king turned to look to the prince.

          “D-dad, let me find Chara!”

          “No.” The king spoke. “You will come to our new castle with me and await your mother and Chara’s arrival.”

          “Why!? I have to find Chara! Chara is my- “

          “Friend?”

          Shocked, Asriel didn’t want his parents to know about their bonding back in waterfall. His mouth opened, but no words speak out as he looked away.

          “I…I…”

          Asgore slowly walked up, towering his own child. An evil stern gazed upon Asriel.

          “You think that your mother and I had not notice what was happened between the two of you? We were supposed to stick to the long term plan and you had already forgotten it. You had forgotten as prince, as future king to cut off relationship ties to any humans, if you were to take over my throne one day. And to take over the surface to become the Emperor that you and I long for. To rule the planet earth. To eliminate humanity. To let our people, roam the surface once and for all. Yet you allow your emotions to be in the way, especially with humans like Chara.”

          Asriel sunk in those words as he winced a little from the inside. He wasn’t sure what was true anymore. But didn’t his own father felt bad for Chara.

          “Do as you are ordered.” The king spoke in a stern voice. “Or I will issue a hunt-to-kill order on the human. Worse, order a public execution with you carrying out the execution.”

          Suddenly, Asriel looks up to gaze into the father’s eyes, this time judging him. A paw balled up.

          “D-Dad… I thought you… with Chara, back at the diner…”

          They stood in silence, staring eye to eye each other. Asriel did not want to disrespect his father, but at the same time, he was upset that his dad would just do that. They were reminded that Asriel does has his own duties. To learn about politics. To learn how to expertly fight with a dagger. To learn the arcane arts of magic with the use of fire, supported by his mother and father as his teachers.

          Asriel lets out a deep sigh and hung his head low in defeat. Eyes shadowed as he walked on ahead to the New Castle along with his father and the Guards. Asriel gave one last look behind him. Then looked ahead. He felt something new within him. Something that’s brimming with hope. To hang onto it like holding onto a single threat. To hope Chara comes home alive.

          It was.

 

 

          DETERMINATION.

 

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

          They arrived at snowdin. The fast ride was over as the boat’s legs sunk back down in the water. Chara was shivering a little because of the cold. They get off the boat and back onto land as the boat person chuckled softly.

          “Come ride again. Bring gold with you.”

          With it, the boat person rode away, leaving Chara all alone by themselves.

          …

          …

          The chilling wind blows their way which causes them to shiver more. They held their shoulder that was bitten deep and hard by Toriel, is starting to coat their sweater. The pain they bore was sore and heavy, grunting. They can still feel the blood seeping out due to deep puncturing. It made their legs weak. Their head a little woozy. But they have to keep on going. They have to stay DETERMINED.

          Chara remembered something. They kept the other half of the chocolate bar in their pocket back at the diner. They reached into their pocket. It was crumpled into pieces, but still edible. They ate the chocolate, feeling better than before for some reason. Nonetheless they continued on their Journey. They had traveled before, but they have to avoid town so they won’t create any attention from monsters. Especially as a human.

          They’ll have to make it through the forests to avoid any confrontation.

They travel through the forest. Avoiding any monsters, they have encountered. Ice caps, Snowdrakes, Chilldrake. Even Dogamy and Dogaressa. They managed to avoid them at all costs. Even if it means braving the harsh cold out there. Every step they take. Every crunch on the snow beneath of them. They held onto themselves tight to keep themselves warm. Eventually they found a large door. They’ve seen it before. It was the door they had emerged out with the Dreemurr family.

          Maybe Toriel won’t find them there. But it’s the only chance they got to survive. The walked up to the door to push with a grunt. It budged a little. They took deep breaths and again they push. The doors finally parted slowly. Allowing Chara to walk in. They closed the door behind them immediately. Once shut, they panted heavily. Feeling the temperature normal again. Not too cold, not too hot. Just right as it is. They rested their back against the door to catch their breath.

          …

          …

          …

[Cue music. <https://youtu.be/2tcJLZt6Cnc?t=1s> ]

          Chara slowly looked at themselves. Seeing how much of a mess they are. Especially bloodied up. Especially with all the dirt and snow they had to travel. And all the heavy terrain they had to walk through. Their fingers felt very numb and cold. They rubbed their hands together to bring up the warmth. The took a deep breath and sighed as they walked themselves down the hallway. They were in deep thought. So far they had made friends with Asriel. But wasn’t sure if the parents were trying to make him avoid them or not. He is in okay terms with King Asgore. But had suspicions of his motives behind it.

          And then there is Toriel.

          The Queen of monsters.

          They crazed goat mom who craves for human meat.

          They wonder how they will get her to warm up to Chara. She would probably be the hardest to overcome since they are on the run from her. She is quite a scary goat lady. A lot scarier than monster stories who scare or eat children for fun. And would probably be one of his worst nightmares. Literally that monster left a scar on Chara’s body. The mind too is left scarred as well. Chara is probably going to have nightmares about her. And would run away too, at the sight of her. If they live the next day.

          If they live the next day…

          Chara made their way upstairs. At their old home. Most of the things in the house were taken. They left some furniture around such as the dining table with chairs around it. The reading chair Toriel sat on. The bookcases full of… well books of course. They went into the fridge which is still working, saw a half piece of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie. The pie that Toriel talked about before moving away. They haven’t gotten a chance to try it, so they might as well do. They took a slice of it and placed it on a small plate. Chara walked toward to Asriels room with pie on hand. There was a bed with a cover and pillow on it. Only a couple of handmade drawings were on the walls. Especially that one picture Asriel drew when they’ve looked upon it when they were welcomed in their abode.

          Chara brung a soft smile to their face. Chara closed the door behind them softly and they sat on the side of bed. They took a fork in hand, taking a piece and took a bite out of it.

          Soon as the pie hits their tongue, the sense of taste. It made their eyes wide and was surprised that this pie… was the most delicious pie they had ever eaten. They started munching on it happily. And just as they were three quarters done, they suddenly froze. A fork hovering over it. Drops of liquids landed on the plate.

          Chara’s eyes were filled by tears. The taste of this pie was the sweetest they had ever tasted. And it reminded them the sweetest they had before was chocolate at first, and it was from Brienne. Their deceased ‘mom’. The cousin of their real mother. They sniffled, trying to hold back tears. They are heavily conflicted that Toriel is an evil crazy goat mom who is on the hunt for Chara. Yet no matter how scary or evil she got. She even… made the sweetest pie. That would mean a lot to Chara.

          And that’s what made Chara cry about it.

          Chara dropped the fork and plate on the bed weakly, with some crumbs strewn on it. They pushed their back against the wall while on bed and curled up into their knees, sobbing into the pairs of it. Their shoulders bobbing.

          “W…why…” Is all they managed to whispered out.

          …Eventually, few minutes passed as they tired themselves out from crying, they placed the plate and fork on the table, wiped the crumbs, and decided to sleep under the covers and snuggled into the pillow. Hoping to rest some more. The scent of the pillow reminds them of Asriel when they first hugged.

          “I miss you…” Chara spoke under their breath.

          “I miss you… Mom. Dad. Brienne... Asriel.”

          They closed their eyes eventually to slumber their sadness away.

[Music End.]

 

          _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

          Toriel and her party of dogs were traveling through snowdin. Doggo caught a scent of human. He may not see anything that does not move, but he does track down the footprints that Chara left behind. Doggo continued sniffing rapidly as they follow. Doggo was wearing a spiked collar with some spiked wristbands. His shirt is black with a white canine skull and crossbones symbol. They wear a pair of black camouflaged pants as well.

          Eventually, they make it to the door. The door that leans to the ruins. The door that leads to their old home.

          The door that leads to her **meal**.

          “Dogamy, Dogaressa.” Toriel spoke in a commanding tone as they stood for attention. “Guard these doors from the outside. If a human tries to escape out of there, kill them with no mercy.” They nod in unison. Toriel turns to the rest.

          “The rest of you, start building sentry posts that I have marked for you on your maps.”

          Doggo looked worried. Toriel sighed and eyerolled.

          “Yes Doggo, its movable so you can see it.”

          He barked in acknowledgement. As well as the lesser and greater dogs. They ran off as Toriel made her way to the stone double doors. The married Dog couple pushed the doors open for Toriel. Once she walked in, they closed the doors behind her. Toriel gives an evil grin to herself. Rubbing her paws together with a lowly chuckle.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 [Cue another music: <https://youtu.be/CzM2oWtTAws> ]

          Chara woke up from a nightmare they were in. Panting a little and held their heart. The place where the SOUL would emanate out of it. Chara did had a dream about her, and it wasn’t pleasant. Suddenly they heard what they thought were footsteps.  They stood still and quietly listened. Again there was a foostep. A heavy one that is. No… not her!

          How did she find them here?!

          A sense of fear and panicking dreads in, heart beating rapidly. Sweats forming on them. They don’t want to go through that terrible experience again. Quickly they looked around for a place to hide. At first they wanted to hide under the bed. But it would be too easy to be spotted under. Then they looked at the wardrobe. Quickly, they opened it and hid inside it to hide beside Asriels clothes they left behind.

          Now all they can see is darkness while in the wardrobe.

          …

          …

          …      

          …

          ...

          …

          Their heart dropped heavy and it beats faster as soon as the door open with a slow creak. Chara trembled in fear as they hear loud breathing predatory noises and footsteps walking around. They hear the bed shuffling. Probably checking under the bed. They soon hear footsteps walking away and heard a door closed with a click. Chara stood there for a good 15 seconds. They weren’t sure it was safe to get out yet. They didn’t even hear footsteps at the other side of the door.

          They quietly took a deep breath and gently pushed the wardrobe doors...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THE DOORS FLUNG OPEN TO SEE TORIELS MANIACAL GIDDY SMILE AS SHE CACKLES MADLY TO GRAB THEIR FACE AS CHARA FELL INTO DARKNESS WITH A HORRIFIED SCREAM AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS!!!!**

**...........................................................................................................................................................**


	8. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel finally has her paws on Chara. Can they escape from her clutches, Literally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! Over 1000 hits! :O I can't believe you guys really like this story so much! This is my best possible achievements so far! I really am grateful that you all are enjoying the series so far! Thank you so, so much! We are getting close to finishing up the story of the first human. Here's another chapter for you all!

Chapter 8: Heartache

          They struggled. They writhed. They grunted. They thrashed. They managed to quickly swipe the fork on the table when their worst nightmare wasn’t looking and was dragging them. Her paw full of their hair. They screamed in pain as it felt like her scalp would come off of her any minute. They wanted to free themselves, but they needed to maintain balance and footing. A hand on her wrist so they can stand upright while being dragged. Toriel looking ahead, dragging them toward the kitchen.

          “I finally caught you, little one. You cannot hide from me, human. Not from the Queen of monsters herself!” She cackled. Chara continued to struggle. Just as they were at the front door of the house.

          “Now be a good human and let mommy eat yo-“

          She screeched in pain as she found a fork embedded deeply into the back of her paw that was holding them. Chara stabbed her with all their DETERMINATION. Reflexively, Toriel released Chara as they held their injured paw. Chara bolted out the front door.

          “I’m sorry Toriel!” They yelled.

          Chara dashed out of the front yard as Toriel gave an angry glare at their direction. A growl emitted from her fangs. Pulling the fork out of the injured paw to leave it dropped on the floor as she marched forward.

          “You will regret that, child! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!!!” She screeched out as her voice carried across the walls that Chara can hear clearly. The turned corners here and there. They even saw monsters like froggits and whimsums in the way. They were ready to defend themselves, about to feel their SOUL exposed out of their chest.

          “W-wait human! We can help you escape, follow us!” Froggit spoke.

          Confused and suspicious, but no time for questions. A crazy, hungry, AND angry goat mom is on their tail. They followed the monsters that were leading Chara. Giving them shortcuts and hidden passages that Toriel might have overlooked.

          It seemed like they had gotten away from her, for now. Chara continued following the monsters. They were leading them back to where they met Asriel.

          “Wait, why are you taking me here?”

          “We are holding a rebellion against the Dreemurr family. They inhabited our Ruins and sucked up our resources. We were going to fight her together.” The group ended up with the rest of the other group.  Froggits, whimsums, loox, vegatoids, migosps, and moldsmals had gathered where the human had fallen.

          One of the froggits turned to the human, as the rest of the monsters slowly surround Chara. Chara did not like this malicious feeling at all as they posed nervously. Not. One. Bit.

          “But with you on the other hand.” The froggit spoke.

          “With a human SOUL you have, that power can allow us to tip the scales into our favor of overthrowing the Queen and the rest of the family.”

          Chara tensed up as their arms come close defensively. They can feel the magic in the air grew intense and their SOUL emits out of their chest, glowing. They all glared at Chara as one of the whimsums spoke out.

          “First one to eat their SOUL becomes leader!”

          “Yeah then we feast on their body!”

          Suddenly, Chara was jumped on by the monsters as they were in a FIGHT. It was hardly a FIGHT at all. Chara screamed in agony and in pain as they attacked the human. Whimsums summoning little moth-like creatures at Chara’s way. Froggits tackling the Chara in attempt to knock them over. Moldsmal’s little pellets hit them as well. Every attack they took and attempt to dodge were magical. They start growing weaker and weaker as well as their SOUL slowly losing light.

          Chara ended up to the other side. They backed up towards the wall, panting heavily. Their hand onto their SOUL to hold onto their dear life.

          “P-please, it can’t end this way! There has to be another way.”

          “Human.” The froggit spoke. “Accept your fate and allow one of us to absorb your SOUL. That is the only way we can overthrow the queen and eat your remains.”

          Chara shut their eyes and await their doom as they readied their final atta-

          “WHO SAYS THEY ARE GOING TO EAT MY CHILD??!”

          A voice familiar to Chara and the rest. The monsters turned, trembling in fear. Chara opened their eyes.

          Toriel. Standing at the door way. And she is looking ever angry. She clenched both paws into fists, enveloped in flames. Hell, she herself is enveloped in flames as well. She stomped forward, and each time she did so, every step was hard and loud. Small waves of fire emit out of her foot paws as she towered the monsters who rebelled.

          “Nobody but me is going to eat my child! Nobody but me is going to lay a hand on my child! Nobody!! NOBODY!!” Her flames grew intense as her voice does to as well.

          **“NOBODY!!!!!!”**

          A bestial voice sounded out as she suddenly releases barrages of fire balls and fire columns coming their way. The monsters screamed in terror and some that were caught in the fire (literally) turned to dust. Their bodies burnt to the bone as their remains turn into a pile of dust. She even prepared another magical attack as she slammed both of her paws on the ground and a huge wave of fire spread across to kill off most of the monsters.

          Chara watched in horror. Seeing clearly what she is truly capable of. Especially being an expert of being a fire user. Add in insanity, with a hint of anger into the recipe truly makes her a dangerous foe. A chaotic being of casting fire magic. One last spell conjured as she sends in a small orb in the middle of a separated group and caused a huge explosion that caught any monster in the area of effect turn to dust. The explosion made Chara’s ears ring as they held them, their eyes closed hard from the brightness and the wave of explosion hit through them.

          Chara opened their eyes to see the aftermath. A gruesome scene. There were dust everywhere. Some remaining or half of their body parts strewn about the ground. Toriel stood there panting heavily, her shoulders bobbing heavily as the last bit of fire that was enveloping on her just gone. She looked at their way, as she marched toward Chara slowly. One of the whimsums were crawling on the floor toward Chara, a paw up. Reaching for their SOUL, but they were nowhere near close. Toriel stepped on them, crushing them as they turned to dust beneath her foot.

          “I grew weary of this cat and mouse game of yours, human.” She spoke, panting a little. She readies her claws. Chara looks up to her with a plain look. She squints back at them. She was a foot away from Chara as she towered over them threateningly, yellow eyes bore into them as she looks through them.

          “Now hold still while I- “Chara suddenly jump into her to give her a hug around her waist. Her paws held up defensively and gave a small shock to them. Her maw agape in confusion.

          “Ch-child what are you doing?! You know your life is in danger do you not??”

          Chara looked up to her and held her and gave her a sweetest smile. Despite the injuries they took by the other monsters.

          “You saved my life Toriel. You called me your child. It means a lot to me. Now I owe you my life.” Chara lets go of her and gave her a kind smile as they bowed. This reminded Chara the time they were bullied on a daily basis, until that broke because their ‘mom’ arrived to stop the fight. This is the same concept in a way. Being hurt and harmed by monsters until Toriel came in to ‘save’ Chara.

          “I’ll do as you say Queen Toriel. If you wanna eat me then you can!”

          Toriel stood there in further confusion. Her head tilted. Her expression changed completely from insanity to bewilderment. She usually feasts on their fear of getting eaten by her, but now she is going to feast on a human that is actually….

          Willing?

          …

 

          “Why?” Toriel whispered. Chara looked up with a concerned face to understand what she said. Slowly Toriel kneeled down infront of them to look at them eye to eye.

          “Why do you not fear me, small one? Are you not afraid anymore?”

          Chara smiled. “I have nothing to fear since I watched you did a good thing just now. I know there are goodness no matter how ‘evil’ you and the monster society are. You are just like us humans.” Chara looks up to the hole they had fallen down. “There may be a lot of bad people out there. But if you meet one, deep down, they aren’t so bad at all.” Toriel stood in silent, listening intently. She couldn’t think up the words currently as she took those words in.

          “If I would die. I’d rather die doing something right, or by having someone doing something right for me that I could not do myself.” Chara smiled. Then they gave a look of guilt on their face as they looked away, rubbing their shoulder.

          “I’m sorry that I stabbed you with a fork. You were crazy, but I didn’t want to die with fear. I wanted to die with happiness.” Chara looked at Toriel, as she gently rubbed the paw that was injured on. It was covered by her a black cloth to stop the bleeding. She used part of her dress to tear off to patch up the wound.

          “If you want to eat me, then I don’t mind anymore!” Chara said cheerfully.

          “…”

          “…I.” Toriel spoke weakly. Her mind was currently swirling with emotions and thoughts of this. She did want to have human for meal and to absorb their SOUL yes. However, she didn’t have the heart for it. The way Chara was actually willing.

          It killed her appetite.

          Concerned by this, Chara tilted their head. "Is something wrong Toriel...?"

          Toriel gave a deep sigh and shook her head, her head hung low. “I can’t, child. I don’t want to do this anymore."

          "Why not?" Chara asked.

           "… Its just.” Toriel spoke softly as she closed her eyes. “Asgore and Asriel… they do not appreciate half of the meals I have cooked. No one else did. No one but me. I thought I was doing fine. Maybe I was losing touch in cooking. No one even liked my specialty.” She took a deep breath and sighed.

          “No one liked my butterscotch-cinnamon pie. They thought it was ‘too sweet’ to them. Asriel would eat it, but only to make me feel better.” Tears start to form at the corner of her eyes. “Nobody liked my cooking.” Her voice cracked up in sorrow, holding her mouth, trying to hold back. Chara’s heart was panged with sorrow. They gave her a hug, this time around her neck as they snuggled into her furry neck, like they did with Asriels.

          “I ate one of your pies back at your old home.” Chara whispered. “It was very delicious, and sweet. It became my favorite! I wanted to have more but I did not finish the rest of it. Toriel’s eyes widened. She did leave pie in the fridge. No wonder there was an empty plate with a fork. She wasn’t thinking about it at that time. She was too focused on human meat. Toriel felt her icy heart melted with warmth of Chara’s presence.

          She lets out a sob.

          Her face buried into their neck. Holding them tight in her big arms. It reminded Chara at the time when Asriel wanted a friend. She whispered apologies to Chara. A paw rubbing and stroking their head and hair. Chara rubbed her shoulder and back. They embraced for a moment. Chara too apologized. Mostly of the injury they gave her, but about how no one liked her cooking. Maybe they can cook together one day.

          …

          They released their hugs from each other. Toriel wiped her eyes with her paw, with soft sniffles. Toriel looked into their eyes of what surprised Chara.

          She gave the sweetest smile a mother can give to their child. Chara smiled warmly. Toriel stood up on her two feet.

          Chara smiled back to her. "If you want, we can bake or cook food together to help you."

          "That would be lovely, Child." Toriel said. 

          "Um... Toriel..." Chara spoke, with a hint of nervousness in their voice.

          “Yes child?”

          Chara looked away, their hands behind their back nervously. The kind of pose that any child would do when they want to speak up.     

          “May I um…. May I… call you…. Mom?”

          Toriel gasped. A paw holding up to her mouth that was agape. Sure she has Asriel calling her, but a human. A sweet child that made her open up to child after all that insanity back then.  She gave Chara a motherly smile as she stroked their head and their cheek with a paw. Her eyes a little misty as if she was going to cry again at this kind of moment.

          “You may… my child.” With it, they again hugged her, but around Toriel’s waist this time, their cheek brushing her stomach. She smiled, hugging back with a paw stroking the back of their head. The both of them then held hands together with Chara looking up to her with the brightest smile. Toriel looked back, she just can’t stop smiling!

          “Would you like to eat some pie with me before we leave?”

          “Yes please! I’d love some!”

          With it. They left the area, despite the amounts of dust that was strewn about. They finished their pie together back at old home. They talked about cooking together and how to make butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Chara confessed about their deep relationship with Asriel. Toriel knew but she actually didn’t mind this time. Perhaps they could be considered siblings and best friends at this point. Toriel will have to talk with the king and prince later on.

          As they exited the Ruins, she hollered out to the dog couple to stand down from their attacks and dismisses them back to their posts. A monster brings a message from the King that she and Chara are to be returned to the castle by escort.

 

 

 

          And so they are, holding hands. The strongest bond between mother and child…

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so, so, so much for reading my fanfiction! :D As usual leave a kudo, comment, and fave if you like the story so far!


	9. Before Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is now part of the family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that it took a while. I had to deal with the writers block. But I finally got this chapter finished and I tell ya, its quite long compared to others. Over four thousand words!  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter :D On a side Note: Woo! 95 kudos and about 1300 hits! Love ya guys, thank you for showing interest! :D

Chapter 9: Before Chara

          Chara and Toriel eventually made it to the New Home. The both of them managed to shop along the way, especially some snails from the snail farm owned by Napstablook. He wasn’t a very friendly ghost, but nonetheless upkeeps his farm.  The castle was huge and real than what Chara had ever imagined in bedtime fantasy stories about them. Their eyes wandered and their mouth agape in awe. They gently squeezed onto Toriel’s paw as they made their way to the New home. Their house looks much similar back at the ruins, but homelier and not in a damp place. Toriel led chara down the stairs which leads them to the city of monsters.

          The two of them walked down a path, monsters gazing at them. There were murmurs and whispers about those two. Questioning about their motives such as holding hands, or if the human used hypnotic powers to control the queen, or if the queen decided to turn their back to monsters as a traitor. Chara gave a worried look to Toriel. Toriel looked back with a reassured smile to let them know things will be fine. Chara placed themselves closer to Toriels side to seek safety from other on-looking monsters. Their mother placed a furry paw around their shoulder to hold them close. Toriel decided not to use the elevator as shortcut to the Throne room so Chara can meet monsters here in the future.

          After walking down Judgement hall, they make it to the Throne room. Inside the place was a garden full of golden flowers. For a Tyrant king they sure have taste in having a nice scenery. Yellow rays shine down the flowers. The birds that are singing causes Chara to feel more relaxed now. There were two thrones sitting next to each other. The wood was black while the cushions were more of a dark red color. There is a small circle table between them. A fine china set of plates sit there. A tea kettle in the middle, with tea cups sitting on either side. They sat on top of the small tea plates.

          It goes to show that even the evilest monsters have their own standards.

          Emerging out of the doorway from the other side of the room are the King and the Prince. They looked rather exhausted. Save for a couple black soot on their clothing. They must have been sparring. Asriel looked ahead and saw them. Chara looked back as well. Their gazes on each other, mouths agape.

          “Chara…?”    

          “Asriel…??”

          With great happiness and a hint of misty eyes, they ran toward each other.

          “CHARA!”

          “ASRIEL!!”

          Asriel pounced on Chara as they fell over. Not caring if they were a little hurt, but it was worth it in the process. The two of them were embracing deeply on each other. The field of golden flowers surrounding them as they giggled. Asriel nuzzling them like crazy but in a happiness crazy way. Chara was grinning, they missed the feel of their fur against their skin. Asriels face changed into seriousness as he sternly pointed a finger at them.

          “You made me dead worried about you, you idiot. Don’t do that again!”

          Chara only giggled in response and grinned happily. “I’m sorry I made you worry. It won’t happen again!”

          “Promise?”

          Only this time, Asriel held a pinky finger up with a smile. Chara smiled and wrapped his finger with their pinky finger.

          “Promise!”

          The Goat mom and the Goat father gathered closer as they watch. They look each other gazing. He never saw Toriel smiled like that before. But that made him smile as well. He was supposed to be a stern and tough husband and father.

          “Boop the snoot!” Chara poked at Asriel’s snout. “Boop!”

          Asriel slapped their hand away with an annoyed look. “Stop that!” Chara only responded with laughter. It was growing contagious as Asriel chuckled a little.

          Asgore quickly changed expression to serious as he cleared his throat loud enough to gain their attention. They quickly looked up and stood up from the fields of flowers, looking away from each other.

          “Hu-… Chara.” Asgore corrected himself. “Excuse the three of us, we have matters to discuss. Wait here.” Asriel gave Chara a smile as he and Toriel followed the king. Chara watched them go to their home. Chara looked upon the flowers, smelling one, petting one of them. They lay in the fields to feel more relaxed.

          The Dreemurr family took the elevator back to their home. They all sat down on the table. Instead of three chairs, there was four chairs now. Toriel was looking rather embarrassed. Asriel was looking a little guilty. Asgore a little out of reality. An awkward silence continued for a moment, until Asgore cleared his throat.

          “It… It appears that ‘long-term plan’ of ours, got backfired. We were wrong about all humans. We have learned that Chara seem to, but not exactly, dislike humanity like we do.”

          Asgore looks to Asriel.

          “To answer your question, my son. No. We do not need to hate Chara. They were not too keen on the idea of killing, nor the idea of being killed.”

          Asriel’s eyes wandered on the table. Toriel wiped her eyes.

          “Chara warmed up to me too.” Toriel said. “I gave chase of them because I wanted to satisfy my hunger for their flesh. My own insanity was clouding me. I was not myself until Chara helped my mind be at ease.” She sighed softly.

          “They… they called me mother.”

          Asriel and Asgore looked toward her. A pang of sorrow, guilt, and sympathy took over their used-to-be cruelest hearts. Especially after hearing their sad story of where they came from before they fell down the hole to their realm.

          “…I don’t mind having a sibling.” Asriel spoke, looking at his parents as they looked back.

          “I mean… a friend and a sibling is what I wanted. None of the monsters wanted to be friends with me because I am prince. And it’s better than having no friends. I’ll have someone to hang out with.” The parents looked at each other. Asgore and Toriel held their paw together Maybe it’s time to take in the human as one of our children?

          Asgore closed his eyes to take this all in. Their hearts done a one-eighty degree. Asriel wanted a friend. Toriel wanted another child. Asgore moved by their struggles in the surface.

          “Perhaps… Perhaps this child may be our chance of redemption.” Asgore spoke. Toriel turned to look at him with concern.

          “What do you mean hun?”

          Asgore opens his eyes. “Before the barrier. We were the cruelest creatures on the surface if you recall, Toriel. Our ancestors too were harassing humans for power. Even myself and my father and father’s father. We desired for one thing.” He gently grabbed the crown and looked deep into the gold plating of it, with studded gems on them.

          “We desire to take control of the world. Proclaim ourselves as Emperor and Empress. None of us had ever gotten a chance to total domination, nor close to because of the humans and their most notable trait.” His eyes look up to them. “Determination.”

          With a soft and wistful sigh, he placed the crown back on his head. “Now here we are imprisoned in this hellhole. Some monster killing another because we struggle and frustrate in hopes of ever leaving underground and roam the surface again. This child could be our only hope to make contact with humans and make peace so we won’t cause another war again like long ago. We do not know how we can get Chara to speak with them, since it requires a monster and a human soul to pass through the barrier, but we will find a way.”

          Slowly, Asgore rises up from his seat as he placed his arms under his cape as usual.

          “Now, let’s welcome Chara as part of our family.”

          With it, the family returned to the throne room by taking the elevator. Chara was resting on the flower fields. Their ear picked up a little to hear someone entering. They opened an eye to watch the Dreemurrs walk in as Chara sat up, stretching their body wide. They were looking at Chara with smiles on their face. Especially Asriels. Chara greets them as they walked up to them.

          “Chara. We have something to tell you.” Chara looks up to Asgore with a puzzled but interest look on their face.

          “Ever since you had fallen down here, we planned to murder you. Take your SOUL, and await another human until we get all seven to break the barrier and destroy humanity once and for all. You out of all humans, have showed kindness, compassion, and gentleness toward us no matter how hard we were on you. You do not have to forgive us, we understand.”

          Chara tilted their head a little.

          “Allow us to make it up to you.” Asgore smiled softly. “Chara. Will you become part of our family? As our child, and as Asriel’s sibling?”

          Chara stood there in awe. It’s been a long while when they were still up for adoption. Not one family ever wanted Chara around, nor do they even care to have them as their company. Out of all families, these monster family, the Dreemurrs personally asked Chara. With the happiest smile they had ever given, and eyes wide, they spoke gleefully.

          “Yes…! Yes, I’d love to!” And with it, Asriel rushed forward to jump into Chara’s arms as they hugged. Asgore and Toriel looked at each other with a smile and walked over to hug their new family member.      

          “Welcome to the family, Chara.” Asriel spoke with a grin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

          Chara now proclaims the last name ‘Dreemurr’. Chara is the first human out of their lineage as well as being the first adopted into the family as well. Throughout a year or two, the family had grown closer together since Chara was adopted. Asriel and Chara drew pictures together. Asriel drew what depicts him and Chara using their knives with excessive violence killing creatures together. Some drawn with blood, other with dust. Chara just drew pictures of the two of them holding hands together as “Best Friends Forever”. Along with flowers drawn about around them. They even drew a detailed flower together in one paper and hung it on their wall. Chara has their own bed now. The opposite side of where Asriel’s bed was. Every night they would have a small conversation until one or the both of them fell asleep. Chara had tried helping Asriel befriend with other child monsters. Not much luck at first. It was rough at the start, but it grew a bit easier when Asriel got to know them better. Asriel had still been treating Chara rough as usual. Being the tougher sibling but they nonetheless love him as their sibling and best friend.

          Chara spent their time too with their new mother. Apparently her cooking has improved with Chara being the taste tester as well as helping her out trying out new recipes and to make dinner as well. She still makes Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, as dessert after their dinner. Asgore and Asriel definitely enjoyed their pie now. As long as Chara is around, her integrity increases every day. Gaining her sanity back after that event of hunting Chara down. Sure it still left a scar, but they forgave her long ago and do their best not to stay behind in the past. The bite on their shoulder disappeared, leaving only a small set of scars. Of course Chara and Asriel had been properly clothed. The old one Chara wore when it was caked in blood as well as dirt, was thrown away.

          Chara also spent time with Asgore, their new father. Chara made a gift for their dad. It was a pink sweater stitched in the words in black color on the front. “#1 King Dad”. At first Asgore was quite reluctant in wearing it because of how flamboyant it looked on him. But for their child, he nonetheless wore it. Amazing that they got the right size for him as well. Asgore had been training the children how to fight. Asriel relying on magic more than weapons, while Chara relying on weapons than magic. They hope not to need it in combat. Chara only joined in to spend time with the two of them. Chara discovered from their father that even if it’s nice to have a garden in their room, he actually wished to work as a mechanic. And would build himself a bike one day to drive on the surface. Being king and all gives him so much duties that he does not have time to practice going into working on machinery.

          The Dreemurrs were getting ready to have their new family photo taken. Just as Chara got done dressing up. Asriel walked in, holding something behind their back.

          “Hey Chara.”

          “Yes?”

          “I um… I have something for you.”

          Curious. Chara has their full attention to their brother. Asriel pulled out a small box wrapped in a bow and handed it toward to them. “Here, I think you might like it.” Chara gasped in surprise and smiled. Chara took it in their hands as they start to unwrap it and opened it. Inside its contents reveals a red metal heart-shaped pendant with a gold chain. On the inscription it reads out “Best Friends Forever”. Chara gasped, awed at this.

          “Oh my god Asriel… this is... this is beautiful!” Chara slowly picks up the pendant in hand to see it dangle before them.

          “Yeah mom and dad bought it for us.” Chara looked to him wearing his own pendant as well, similar to Chara’s. “Open it, dummy!” Chara blinked and fiddled the locket, opening it to reveal a small picture of the two of them had taken before.

          Chara’s arm around Asriel’s shoulder with a happy grin and one eye winking. Asriel is too winking but with their tongue out and used his two fingers to show up a bunny sign behind Chara’s head. “It’s wonderful Asriel! I love it!” Chara exclaimed. Now feeling very grateful than ever to be a part of a family they never had. They wore the chain on their neck to watch it dangle. Holding the heart pendant in their hand up to look at it, then looked to Asriel.

          “I’ll cherish it. Always Asriel.” They smiled widely and pulled Asriel into a hug. Asriel hugged back with a warm smile rubbing their back. Chara then gave Asriel a kiss on their cheek, causes Asriel to pull back quickly and rubbing the cheek that was kissed on.

          “Eww! Human cooties!”

          Chara giggled. “I love you too, Asriel.”

          By and by, the Dreemurrs (Of course including Chara) gathered to take a photo. Chara’s eyes were fixated by this new device they have not seen before. They were explained that it is a camera that takes photos, capturing images in real life. The family gathered together. From top left to bottom right: Asgore putting on his stern and authorative face, dressed up nice for the photo like their old one back at their home in the Ruins. Toriel standing at Asgores left, her paws together but with a gentle smile and semi-sad eyes. A wedding band shown on her finger. Her own crown worn as well on her head. Chara infront of Asgore gives a small nervous but smiling look. Their right hand fiddling the gold chain. Their left hand is holding Asriel’s right hand. Asriel giving a devious smirk to the camera. As if giving a devil’s smirk that they swore they saw a pair of devil horns growing on Asriel’s head.

          …. Which ironically Asriel does have small horns at his young age.

          They bunched up together this way and at the cameraman’s signal, he took a picture with a bright flash. Their picture is now hung over on the wall of Judgement Hall. The gold plating under it has an inscription.

_Royal Family_

_The Dreemurr_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

          Lately. Chara and Asriel had been rather mischievous. Pulling pranks on anyone, including each other. The siblings left some Graffiti on the wall of their home. Asriel with a marker on hand wrote on the hallway wall:

          ‘BUTTGORE’

          Which made Chara and Asriel snicker hard, hard to keep their laughter down as they held over their mouths with their hands. Chara whispered.

          “Do mom’s name!”

          Asriel pondered and got an idea, writing on the wall again.

          ‘DURIEL’

          They laughed so hard yet quiet, they held their sides. Their laughter immediately stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat out loudly. They see Toriel appeared at the end of the hallway, glaring daggers at them. Her arms crossed and a foot tapping. Quickly Asriel shoved the marker to Chara’s hands as he pointed, and Chara pointed back as they both said.

          “Chara/Asriel did it!”

          “What!? You were holding the marker Asriel!”

          “Nuh-Uh! YOU were! I caught you writing Chara, don’t lie!”

“I’m not lying, YOU ar-“

          While the children were bickering. They were covered by Toriel’s shadow as they looked up to her fearfully. She grabs the both of them by their ears. They both whined out “Ow!” “Naughty children like the two of you will get punished.” She said coldly as she dragged them along by their ears. Both of them yelping and ‘ow’ing. Asriel bleating in pain. Still pointing fingers at each other to blame on.

          The both of them ended up with pain on their rear after a good discipline by their mother. Their mother watching as they ended up scrubbing the wall with a brush and soapy water to remove the graffiti. Chara’s tears were forming at the corner of their eyes because of the pain and sniffling. Asriel giving them an annoyed look. “Quit being a crybaby Chara. Suck it up!” Chara nodded, wiping their tears to try to stay strong, replacing their expression with a pout. Asriel smirked at them. “It was worth it.”

          Chara was sneaking up on their brother. He was raiding the fridge as Chara tip-toed their way toward them. With their hands up as their fingers wriggled. Then just as Asriel closed the door, they quickly grabbed their sides to jumpscare them.

          “Boo!!” Chara yelled out.

          Asriel bleated in surprise, his body became as stiff as a statue as they fell over on their side with their arms and legs still frozen at how they were standing. Chara started laughing loudly. They couldn’t believe that they have the trait of a goat where when scared, they fell over frozen. Asriel became unfrozen and glared at Chara’s way, growling.

          “You’re gonna get it now, Chara!” Chara meeped and ran away as Asriel gave chase.

          “Get back here...!!”

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          Days gone by. Asriel planned this moment to humiliate Chara on camera. They were outside chilling for a bit. Asriel set up the hidden camera. He gathered a bouquet of yellow flowers that looked like the ones in the throne room but different. He didn’t know what kind of flowers they were. He held the flowers behind him to hide. He stood in position where the camera would be pointing at.

          “Hey Chara, come here.” Asriel called.

          Chara walked up to him. “Yeah Azzy?”

          Asriel didn’t like that nickname, but nonetheless went on with it. “Wanna make one-hundred gold?”

          Surprised at first, Chara nodded enthusiastically. “Uh-huh!”

          Asriel smirked devilishly. “Okay. Only if you eat these flowers whole.” Asriel slowly showed those flowers to them. Something in their gut told them otherwise. They were having a bad feeling about it.

          “U-um… I dunno Azzy…”

          “Its easy Chara.” Asriel said as he placed a paw around their shoulder to help them ease up, the flowers near their face. Asriel relaxed one foot-paw over so he can lean on Chara.

          “Just eat these and you’ll get your money.”

          “I-I-I don’t think I want to…”

          “C’mon.”

          “But this seems like a prank.”

          “Just do it Chara. It’s just a bunch of flowers.”

          With it, Chara let out a soft sigh. “Okay…”

          Chara took the flowers in hand and started to munch on them one by one. They wince at the taste of it and spoke with a mouthful.

          “I don’ like the tafte of it Affy…”

          “You want that gold or not??”

          Chara forcefully swallowed them and continued to eat one flower after another. They were about three quarters done eating as they start to writhe a little. Asriel rushed to the hidden camera to pick it up, pointing at them. The image in the video captures Chara’s back hunched over, holding their stomach as their body twitched.

          “Ha! Caught you on camera Chara! Wait till they think you are stup….id…” Asriel looked at them with concern. “Chara…?”

          Chara turned around, dropping the flowers. Chara feels the intense burning of their mouth and throat. The dizziness settles in, their vision blurry as they held onto their body tight.

          “A…Azzy… I don’t feel… too… good…” They spoke painfully. Suddenly something shot up from their throat and out of their mouth. Puking out the red liquid which happens to be blood on the ground and over their sweater. Chara and Asriel looked at each other in horror. Chara’s eyes rolled back into their head as the fell over, face down the ground.

          Asriel’s hand on the camera shook in fear, their breathing rapid and in fear.

          “C..chara..??” Asriel called out. Chara, hoping it was a prank.

          ...Nothing happened.

          Asriel dropped the camera and rushed to their side on their knees. “Chara?! Chara!!” He pushed their side. The camera filming, but barely caught parts of Asriel and Chara.

          “Chara this isn’t funny anymore man! Wake up!!” They shoved Chara’s body.

          …Nothing happened.

          Asriel starts to panic calling out their name over and over. Just as the camera’s batteries were about to go out, the last thing it caught was Asriel’s terror-filled voice.

          “CHAARRAAAA!!!!””

 ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

          Chara found themselves on their bed. Trails of blood seeping out of their mouth. Barely even breathing. Barely even moving. Asriel on the side of the bed, their knees on the floor, holding onto the bed and Chara’s hand. He was in tears, sobbing out apologies into his arm.

          “….A….Azzy…?” Chara spoke weakly. They noticed their mother and father standing over them. Toriel holding her mouth with both paws in shock and tearing up. Asgore’s face fell in shadow, his eyes growing misty. Asriel looks to the both of them. “It’s my fault mom, dad! It was a stupid prank! I’m so sorry!”

          “Azzy…” Chara spoke a little louder this time, followed by a coughing fit to the side that made them splatter blood on their sheet as they wheezed.

          “Chara! I’m so sorry! It was supposed to be a prank! I… I didn’t even have gold that you wanted!!” Asriel sniffled. Chara gave them a weak smile, blood trailing off the corner of their lip. “It’s… it’s okay Azzy…”

          “No! It's not okay! You’re poisoned badly Chara!”

          Toriel cried into Asgore’s shoulder as he held her in his arm with a sad look. Asgore reached his big and heavy paw over to stroke their head and hair.

          “Chara… my child!” He spoke, voice cracking up in sorrow.

          “You cannot give up. You are the future of humans and monsters.” Tears fell down his cheeks. “You have to stay determined…!”

          Chara looks at their parents and even Asriel with their heavy eyes with heavy eye bags as they grew a bit paler.

          “I…I’ll be okay.”

          The parents were called in by their doctor, as well as Asriel for results. Asriel and Chara held hands together for a bit until the released each other.

          Chara laid there, coughing hard, trying to stop the blood from splattering everywhere. From the other side of the door, Alphys had told them about their condition and how they do not have the cure for this type. She told them what kind of flowers did Chara consumed.

          Buttercups.

          They were known to be poisonous. Dangerously lethal to children like Chara than adults. There was nothing Alphys can do since Chara doesn’t have that much long. Especially at the amount of buttercups they ate. With it, they returned back to the room, more sorrow than ever.

          “Chara…” Toriel spoke in sadness. “I’m afraid… that you do not have much to live. We do not know when. There is nothing we can do. We are sorry…” Toriel sniffled more, definitely regretting the day she had a taste of their DNA, feeling sorry for them slowly dying. Asriel hugged them, sobbing in the same shoulder they did before when they went through a breaking point back at waterfall long ago. Asgore was one step closer to redemption with Chara.  Asgore was moved by Chara’s words that revealed to him how there are still can be goodness in everyone’s hearts, no matter how ‘evil’ monsters or humans can be. He was one step closer to redemption, and now it’s gone. Over for some stupid prank his son committed.

          “I… I have a request…” Chara gasped out, catching their attention.

          “I… I want to go see…. the flowers back in…*cough*…my village, before I die…” They were in bewilderment. They didn’t know how they can do this. Chara is stuck in the barrier along with monsters. They have never found a way how to go past the barrier with Alphys still researching.

          “It’s late.” Asgore spoke. “We will see how it goes in the morning.” He placed his paw on Asriel’s shoulder. “Asriel, give Chara some space, you need some sleep too.” Asriel stood there for a moment, wiping their eyes and snout.

          “…I’m sorry, Chara.” Asriel whispered. Chara only responded with a weak smile and again coughed more which made the others winced. Every time Chara coughed, they can feel their insides growing with pain.

          Eventually, the rest of the family retreated to their own beds. Hoping the next day would be fine. Asriel just couldn’t sleep much at night with all their worries of their own best friend. Their best sibling.

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

          The next day…. The next day….

          It was morning. Asriel was grabbing Chara’s favorite. Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie with golden flower tea, and a bar of chocolate on the side. All in a plate to serve to their sibling. Earlier they woke up, seeing Chara lay on their side with back toward Asriel’s bed. Asriel came through the door.

          “Wake up Chara! I got something for you!” A worried look worn on Asriels face as Chara did not respond.

          “….Chara?” They held one paw on the dish, the other to reach over to Chara’s shoulder. They rolled Chara over on their back as a look of shock took hold of Asriel, their eyes widened and gasped.. Asriel dropped the dishes and food to the floor with a loud crash. Asriel's fears came true.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chara is dead.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little at the end honestly...


	10. After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******WARNING: THIS LAST CHAPTER CONTAINS EXCESSIVE LANGUAGE! IF YOU FIND IT UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER!!******  
> Otherwise, enjoy this last chapter! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I was moved when you guys cried at chapter 9 ending. Did not think I made tears shed for my viewers. I do appreciate you reading my fanfiction story! (:

Chapter 10: After Death

          Loud wails of Asriels agony and cries can be heard within their room. Asriel on his knees, face buried into the body of Chara. His paw holding onto the hand. He sobbed even harder when he feels the body start to lose its heat, growing colder and colder.

          “I’m such an… idiot!” He cried into the covers. “I poisoned my best friend. My only, best friend. I killed Chara…! I don’t deserve to live!” Asriel cried uncontrollably.

          “I killed my own sibling! And now... *Sniff* now I cannot grow up with him anymore... to realize our dream we made... back at water fall...” All that guilt, all that depression, all that shame grew over him as it gets heavier, and heavier. “I don’t want to live knowing I killed them accidentally by some stupid… STUPID…F…FUCKING PRANK!!!” He yelled into the body. At this moment, the covers are wet by Asriel’s tears. “I failed… as a brother to you….!” He cried. Asriel reached a paw down to his back.

          He pulled out his dagger.

          The very same dagger that he was going to use to kill Chara when they met. The very same dagger that Chara borrowed. The very same dagger that they used to defend themselves from his crazy mother long ago. Suicidal thoughts occurred due to the heaviest sadness and burden he had ever gotten in his whole life. Devastated that his own best friend, his own sibling, is no more. Asriel looks to his dagger. Not wanting to bear this moment any longer. Sniffling and crying more. The fur on his cheeks damp by his own tears and yet it continued flowing down nonstop.

          While he continued sobbing. He lifted his head up and slowly he aimed it at his neck. His paws shaking heavily, his body is refusing him to do the act. He didn’t have the heart to lunge at it, but his mind is severely depressed and suicidal. It’s a battle between the mind, the body, and the heart. He placed the sharp edge on his neck, gulping his throat against it that he can feel the sharpness.

          “I… deserve… this…”

          Just as he was about to slice his own throat, he noticed something at the corner of his eye. It was floating. It lost its light. It was slowly bobbing up and down over Chara’s body. He turned to look at it and shuddered a gasp.

          It was Chara’s SOUL.

          The very soul that Chara had within them. It was red, but now it’s no longer showing light nor pulsating because Chara’s life had ended. Just a plain red heart-shaped SOUL.

          _I… I have a request…. I… I want to go see…. the flowers back in…*cough*…my village, before I die…_

          Those words echoed through Asriel’s mind as he gasped a little. He lowered the dagger and dropped it on the floor. Amongst the mess he made earlier. He stared at the SOUL deep. This is perhaps the only way of showing kindness to his best friend. The only way to show that he only cares.

          The only way to have redemption.

          Something builds up within Asriel. He slowly stood up, still staring at the floating SOUL. His paws balled up hard. He wiped his eyes and snout with the sweater of their arm. This feeling they had before. And perhaps now being passed down to Asriel.

          This feeling…

          A feeling of…

          …

          **Determination**.

          His eyes filled with determination. His mind filled with determination. His body filled with determination. And now, his heart filled with determination.

          “I’ll do it… I’ll do it for you Chara. It’s the only way for me to make it up to you. I’ll take you to the village.”

          With it, he reaches over to grab the SOUL with his paw. With a determined look, he opened his maw wide and ate the SOUL whole. He swallowed it with a loud gulp. His throat bulging out a little while swallowing. The light of the SOUL can now be seen emanated out of his throat until it disappeared into Asriel.

          The transformation begins. Instead of having a typical bright light flashing and completely transforming them. The monsters in this world has to go through it physically.

          Asriel flinched hard and screamed for a bit. Holding his forehead with both paws. His muzzle stretched a bit further. Fingers stretching out a bit further. Feet growing as well. His body growing larger and larger. His black claws extend out of his fingers. His dull grey horns grew bigger and curved like his fathers but more pointed upwards and more devilish. His fangs grew longer. His outfit magically changed into having him wear a black robe with white sleeve, a large collar around his neck. A Delta Rune symbol on the chest like his mothers. But with small shoulder pads on him like his fathers. He screamed out in pain as he gains incredible powers within him. Perhaps because of the trait that Chara has.

          Determination.

          The transformation completes itself. Asriel looking down at himself, his own paws grew bigger than he remembered. He grew taller than before. He quickly opened the wardrobe to see himself in the mirror. Blinking, his eyes has changed. They were now black sclera with bright red irises. There were black streaks going down his cheeks. Then there’s the locket. The same locket he wore with Chara. Now he looked like a young adult.

          Asriel looked to Chara’s body as he reached his arms down to carry them across their arms. “Let’s go see your village… Chara.” His voice had been deepened. Now sounding like a young adult truly. He walked out of their home with Chara in his arms, heading for the barrier.

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          Asriel walked to the edge of the barrier. The strange light filled the room. Twilight is shining through the barrier. Asriel stared at it for a good while. A boss monster soul and a human soul should be enough to cross through the barrier easily.

          “Asriel…?” A voice heard from behind. He turned to see Asgore and Toriel in shock and awe. Asriel revealing his now older face than his childish one.

          “Asriel. Whatever you are doing, do not cross the barrier. We can work this out!” Asgore spoke, marching toward his way. Asriel’s blank expression didn’t change. Already mindset in fulfilling Chara’s wishes.

“… I’m sorry father. I have to do this. I have to do this, for Chara. I can convince the humans to help me break the barrier with less killing as possible.” He looks down at their body. The two of them started marching forward fast to Asriel.

          “I’m sorry. Mom, dad.” He walks through the barrier as Asgore and Toriel ran to him.

          “Asriel..! ASRIEL! DON’T!” Asgore reaches a paw to stop them, but it was too late. Their paw was met by the barrier.

          “Asriel please come back my child!” Toriel pleaded, her paw on her chest, the other on the barrier like facing a glass wall. Asriel gave one last look and one last apology as he gave a deep sigh and started their journey. His parents frantically hitting and yelling for their son. However, their voices were muffled a little due to the barrier.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          Asriel stood in awe when they see the rising ball of light over the horizon. It hurts their eyes, but nonetheless watched for a bit. Then they can feel it. It was just like his father told him when they used to live in the surface. The grass was green; the trees were green. The skies that used to be dark and black when underground, were now very open and blue. The ‘cottons’ that flew over them in the skies happens to be clouds that his father mentioned long ago. He turned around to see the mountain he lived under. It was definitely ginormous and brown. He feels the cool crisp of a wind blew through his fur as well as his robe that fluttered a little. He stood there to take it all in, closing his eyes.

          The scenery of this almost wants to make him to cry.

          “ _Asriel?”_

          A voice familiar sounded as he looked around, then to Chara’s body.

          “Chara…? Is that you?? Where are you?!”

          “ _I’m with you silly! Im inside you with your SOUL.”_

Delving deeper within Asriel, we see Asriel’s and Chara’s SOUL conversing.

          “Oh wow! So you can talk to me now that you are here?”

 _“It seems like it.” Chara giggled with a smile._ He smiled back. _But then Chara frowned a little._

_“I guess that means you ate my SOUL. And I am stuck here like a prisoner, aren’t I…?”_

Asriel felt guilt all over again. He thought he was making things worse. He clutched onto Chara’s body tighter as he sighed.

          “I’m sorry Chara… I wanted to take you to the village so we can see the flowers together. And maybe ask the humans help for the barrier with their SOULs.”

          _Chara smiled warmly. “You’re very sweet Asriel, thank you. That’s a good idea though! Hey maybe you should let me take over once we are there. They may not know me because well... I’m you. But I can talk to them otherwise!”_

Asriel smiled. “That sounds like a plan, let’s go!” He smiled as he feels happy once again. Not alone but he does have company now, company within that he ate. He would much rather have someone there with him physically, but its better this way than having no kind of company whatsoever.

          Asriel walked on. Feeling the grass brush against his feet. His ears perk up at the sound of birds in the trees, even watched them flutter by. “Wow... the surface is amazing Chara! I want to live in it one day with mom and dad!”

          _“The surface does have its perks yes. There are many places I haven’t been to. But I think the underground was just as great. Although I do understand why you monsters didn’t want to be underground in the first place.”_

Asriel looked over where the ball of light was above them in the skies.

          “What is that?”

          _Chara giggled softly. Forgetting that Asriel never been to the surface before. “That is the Sun. It comes and goes. Telling you the day has passed. When it goes down, the moon and stars come up. We call it the night.”_

          By and by, Asriel still wandered at the beauty of nature. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, the winds are blowing. Chara told Asriel directions to the village. Asriel noticed there were a lot of buildings about over there. It must be the place. In it, it seemed rather empty though. Not a single human there.

          _“Strange.” Chara spoke. “People are supposed to be there. Maybe there is a holiday to celebrate today.”_

          There in the middle of the village, there is a small field of flowers that Chara spoke about. Asriel walked up to them to look down. They were so much beautiful, that they were reminded of Asgore’s flowerbeds.

          _“When I lived here, I go here almost every day to check on them. To make sure they bloom. And now they are.” Chara smiled. “Please Asriel. Set my body down on them.”_

          Asriel nodded as he knelt down. Gently placing the body on the flowers to rest on. It looked very peaceful and placed his mind at ease. He stroked the hair of Chara’s head with a paw.

“I’m still sorry about what happened.” Asriel said. “I should have known better about those flowers Chara. I really wish that you are here with me. I really wish I can go back and reset that time so it would never have happened.” Asriel closed his eyes.

A female scream can be heard from a distance. Asriel opened his eyes to look over to see the female human point at him. A crowd of humans gathered, all eyes on Asriel who sticks out the most.

“What is that??”

          “Is that a monster…?!”

          “L-Look guys! A child on the ground!”

          “It was that monster! It killed the child!”

          An angry mob of humans starts to march toward them. Pitchforks, clubs, pipes, rocks, torches were ready. Asriel looked at them in shock. He held both paws toward them, surrendering to them.

          “No wait! It’s all a misunderstand-“

          “AHH THE MONSTER IS GONNA DO SOMETHING WITH ITS HANDS!”

          “KILL IT BEFORE IT KILLS US!”

          They grew angrier and suddenly a rock was flung toward Asriel’s head. It stung as he winced hard, hissing in pain. Placing a paw on the pain of his forehead. He felt something warm and liquid seep down their forehead. He glanced at his paw.

          Blood.

          All of a sudden, all that hatred of humans starts to surface within Asriels mind. His father had told them of how cruel humans were. A majority of monsters were killed when the war happened. Not a single SOUL of a human were taken by monsters in the war, not a single human killed. At least according to history. Maybe with the human SOUL Asriel now has within them could give them a chance. A chance to kill all humans in the village with newfound power.  Suddenly Asriel stood upright and summoned black fire orbs on either paw glaring at their direction.

          “Such filthy creatures you all are…. I HATE YOU!!”

          He gnashed his teeth as he readies himself to attac-

          _“Asriel what are you doing? Don’t attack the humans!”_

“There’s no need to reason them anymore Chara. Now I am going to take their SOUL’s by force and break the barrier!”

          _“No stop! Don’t harm them Asriel!”_

“IT’S THEIR FAULT WE ARE ALL TRAPPED UNDEGROUND! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!!”

          _“Please don’t Asriel! They are innocent!”_

          The two SOUL’s start to fight for control over Asriel’s physical body as they struggled.

          “ **JUST LET ME DO THIS!”**

**_“NO!!!”_**

By that time, the fire orbs disappear as Asriel’s is clutching his head hard, struggling, fighting within himself. Chara trying to take control while Asriel fought back for it.

          “AAAAAAUURRRGHH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!”

          The crowd of humans looked bewildered at first. Then one of them bursts out.

          “IT’S GOING ON A RAGE! KILL IT!”

          Asriel then lets out a loud roar to the skies.

          **“STTOOOOOOPPP IIIIIIIITTT!!!!!!”**

**The humans attacked. Blow by blow as Asriel took.**

 

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          Asgore and Toriel were in the Throne room, waiting for their son to come back. Toriel was pacing back and forth that she made pavement on the flowerbed. Asgore shakily drinking his tea. Some spilled on his black beard of his, and on his armor.

          “He’ll come back…! I-I know it! They must come back!”

          “I am worried too Toriel. We will wait here even if it means decades.”

          “And what if he never comes?? What if, my husband, the humans killed him already and we don’t know it??!” She held her paws together nervously. The king sighed as took one more sip and walked over to comfort his wife. They hear heavy panting from the entrance to the barrier. They turned to look.

          Asriel.

          He was clutching Chara’s body tightly to his chest. There was blood everywhere on him. Wounds visible, the robe torn apart. There were gunshot wounds on his chest. Gunshots through one of his floppy ears that made a hole and severely bleeding. Bruises, cuts, stabs, singed fur. One of his horns partially broke off. There was blood seeping over his right eye, forcing him to keep it closed from getting blood in his eye. A fang broke off of him. Blood seeps out of his muzzle. There were more wounds into his back. Most of them with knives embedded into him. His blood was pouring on Chara’s body.

          He panted heavily as he walked over to the flower bed.

          “M-mom…d…dad…”

          Quickly they rushed over to Asriel.

          “Asriel my son!”

          “My poor baby!!”

          But they were too late.

          Just as they were getting close. Asriel managed to speak out with his dying breath.

          “I…m…s…o..r…r…y….”

          He falls over as his body immediately changed.

          Dust.

          Nothing but dust fell over into Asgore’s arms and Toriel’s robes. Chara’s body rolled over across the field of flowers, covered in Asriel’s dust.

          Asgore and Toriel stood there frozen. Shock went through them. Asgore breathing was ragged. He fell on his knees. His arms still out and covered in dust as he looked over them. Toriel fell beside him and covered her mouth as she started to tear up heavily and lets out a series of sobs.

          That turn into a mother’s wail.

          Asgore’s tears fell too into the ground, some landing in dust. He sobbed, his shoulders bobbing. His teeth clenching and flaring hard. The tears fell into them, but he did not care. His paws on the ground, covered by Asriel’s dust as he clinged onto them. Then he realized who killed him.

          The humans.

          The very same who took away their hope, once again been taken away.

          The filthy humans…! The ones who killed my only son!

          **My flesh, blood and dust!**

**THEY MURDERED HIM IN COLD BLOOD!**

**ALL HUMANS WILL PAY!**

**THESE BASTARDS WILL ANSWER TO ME!**

**I WILL DECLARE WAR ON ALL HUMANS!**

**ALL HUMANS WILL DIE!**

**ALL HUMANS WILL PERISH!**

**HUMANITY WILL BE NO MORE!**

**KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!**

**MAN**

**WOMAN**

**ELDERLY**

**CHILDREN**

**INFANTS**

**GENOCIDE!!**

The rage that filled within Asgores mind intensified. His tears only fueled his anger. He clutched his paws really hard as he builds up something within Asgore.

          He lets out a long bestial roar to the ceiling.

          The roar that is mixed with anger, agony, sorrow, rage. The very roar that would send every monster in the underground chills fearfully. It echoed through the castle’s walls. It echoed throughout the capital. It echoed across the CORE. It echoed across Hotland. It echoed across Waterfall. It echoed across Snowdin. It even echoed across the Ruins.

          The king punched the ground in anger so many times that it creates a crater. He didn’t care if his hand was injured at that point. He flopped his forehead down on the ground, his beard and face buried and covered in his own son’s ashes. The crown rolled across the flowers. He sobbed loudly and angrily that he lost his own son. Not just Asriel. His two children. In one day.

          In **one** day.

          Toriel was sobbing along with Asgores side, her head on his back, tears covering his cape. She shouldn’t be outliving her own children like this. No parents should. And it’s a worst nightmare to every parent out there.

          She continued sobbin-

          No… They weren’t sobs. They were… chuckles?

          She chuckled which made Asgore slowly looked up to her in confusion.

          Her chuckles turned into giggles.

          Her giggles turned into laughter.

          Her laughter turned into cackles.

She cackled so hard and loud upwards. Her sad eyes formed, yet the tears flowed down her cheeks more as she smiled wickedly and continued to cackle. She lost it. She went over into the edge of insanity. Back to where she was insane. Blood-lust crazy when Chara fell. Irony played a big part on her and it made her NUTS. She lost all integrity. She lost all her sanity when she needed it when Chara was around.

          Her laughter slowly died down to a halt as she looked around fantically. “W-w-wheres the soul!? The human SOUL has to be here?!” She spoke as she frantically digged around the ashes and in the air. Not a SOUL around. She turned to Chara’s body and quickly crawled to it. “It-it-it must be back in Chara no?? Chara must be alive! I must have its soul! I MUST HAVE THEIR FLESH!” She laughed.

          She was then caught into Asgore’s big arms as she wriggled violently. He growled as she rapidly bashes her fists against his arm. “NO! The SOUL is here!! We need it!! LET ME GO YOU BRUTE!” She yelled. Then Asgore pinned her to the floor, turning her around. She screamed and punched his face many times. He took those blows and held her wrists against the ground.

          “Stop this nonsense, RIGHT NOW WOMAN!”

          “FUCK YOU!!” She screeched, writhing out violently and trying to crawl out from under him.

          A backhand slapped across her face to snap her back into senses. She stood there frozen as he lets go of her. Then once more she sobs into her paws. Paws covering her eyes. Asgore placed a hand on her shoulder, she tried to shrug it off, but he refused as held her.

          “Toriel… Listen. I…”

          Asgore let out a soft sigh, trying to think up words.

          “I have a job for you. We will get back against the humans, but listen to me!” He whispered loudly.

          She sobbed for a moment and then slowly looked back at her husband with teary eyes as she wiped them.

          “I want you to stay in the Ruins. Stay in the Ruins, and when each human come in. Either kill them, or send them to me. I… We will collect all seven SOULs, break the barrier, and we will unleash hell on humanity. For what they have done. They took away our hope twice. They trapped us down here. And now, they killed Asriel.” His voice broke in sorrow when he spoke of his son’s name. He pushed his face into Toriel’s shoulder, wiping his tears on her with a sniffle. Toriel gave a soft sigh looking down. She too wants to kill humans for what they did. She can clearly see herself affecting the king because of her insanity, and he needed space. She gives him a grieving nod.

          “…I understand.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

         

          Toriel carried Chara’s body back to the Ruins. Back where it all started. Back to where they met Asriel. There was still some dust around the area where she went on a murder spree with fireballs on monsters. But not as much. She looked to the spot where Chara fell, where the light poured in.

          Flowers?

          There was a small patch of flower bed where Chara landed. She wanted to bury Chara in that spot, but her intuition tells her that she shouldn’t. She sat in the middle of the flowers. She held Chara’s body in her arms. She looked at the face. That peaceful look on them with eyes and mouth closed. She held a paw to stroke and rub their hair. She teared up more. The drops of them landing on the face. The poison in the body should be dead by now. When she looked to the blood splatter on their sweater, the blood lust starts to kick in. She tried hard fighting it back, but because of losing her children in one day, made her lost it.

          “...Pathetic is it not…?” She spoke softly.

          “You were there for me to ease my mind. You helped me learn how to cook better. You helped me become a better person with all your love and kindness. You even managed to stop me from…”

          She gazed at the body. “…. eating you.” A smile crept at her lips. She placed the body on the bed of flowers as she took in the dried up blood to lick from the sweater. Like a shark, the blood lust begins.

          “F-forgive me… my child. I must do it… I need you safe. You’ll be safe.”

          Her eyes glowed as her predatory smile shown on her face and her claws ready.

          “… Inside me.”

          A gory scene occurs, blood splatters everywhere. Most landed on her sleeves, her robes. She was ‘clean’ from eating the meats of a human, and now she broke the record. Like trying to stay off the drug addiction. Or a vegetarian that started to eat meats. She consumed her own child. Flesh, and bone, and organs consumed as she feasted on her ex-prey.

          Her maw drenched in blood as well as her lips as they dribble off of her muzzle. Licking lips with her tongue. She satiated her hunger after a long time to feast on Chara. Ironically. Her fingers coated in blood, robe splattered as well. She left small remaining’s of Chara as she once again cried. Tears mixed in with blood.

          “You’ll be safe my child. Safe inside me….”

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

          The King of monsters ever cruel. He declared war on humanity once again. He gives hope to the monsters that they shall have their meal and massacre on the humans. He announced over on the microphone about the unfortunate events of the human child and his own son. He deemed the humans responsible for the murder on Asriel. This time he enforces the law.

          Kill, or be killed.

          Now the once-sympathetic king became a cold heartless tyrant. He rests on his throne. Placing Toriel’s throne away and covered in the white sheet. He is the shining example of what happens when you show feelings for the humans. He wouldn’t blame Chara, but he did blame the feelings of what caused him to lose most precious.

          His two children. TWO children. In ONE day.

          He held the blood-red trident in his paw as he saw a newcomer, who happened to be a small blue fish-like girl.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________|

Epilogue: 6 Humans Later

           A lone flower under the light happened to be sobbing. Asriel was without a soul, and yet kept most of the emotions that Chara left for him before he died. They tried their best to help humans from escaping out of the hellhole. But every human so far had died. Their SOUL transported to the king. A couple even faced the king himself. He had run-ins with the skelebros. Sans and Papyrus. He did their best to convince them and along the monsters that there is goodness in them and they should let the humans go.

          What Asriel got in return from that smiley trash-bag and his cold and ruthless brother, was torn up petals on them. Injuries. He wanted to give up hope. His father a cold murderer is one SOUL away from Godhood and to bring destruction on humanity. Most of his flowers were wilted, just like his own heart. Asriel’ mother, a human (and sometimes monster) devourer. Crazed on the day of Asriel’s and Chara’s death. She would make rounds on the humans who would fall down here every day. Asriel tried to tell Asgore and Toriel that he is their child.

          They did not believe him.

          And ended up with either fireballs or a stab by the trident.

          Suddenly, the hear a twig snap. Quickly, he puts on a Menacing face to scare off anyone and turned around.

          “ **Who’s there?! Show yourself- “**

          His facial expression quickly changed.

          It looked like a human child but wearing a blue sweater with two magenta stripes across. Wearing blue jeans with plain brown shoes. They have medium length straight brown hair, and short bangs. They also have a somewhat expressionless face, but they showed a surprised look when Asriel scared them.

          Chara…?

          No, that can’t be chara. Chara had died long ago. But it reminded Asriel so much of them. Asriel now sees this as their one last chance. One last opportunity to help one last human escape out of their hellhole. He looked around frantically, leaves waving.

          “Oh... oh no! You are human aren’t you?? You aren’t supposed to be here!” They tilted their head as the slowly walked up. Curiosity strikes them as they kneeled down before Asriel.

          “L-listen! She will come by down here to do her rounds. You have to hide!”

          Asriel’s petals was instead being petted by their hand, trying to calm them down. At first he was giving them a confused look, but then it worked as he sighed. “I should tell you my name huh. I’m uh…” Asriel was going to say his name, but he didn’t want to bring up his actual, name so he had to think quickly.

          “I’m… Flowey! Flowey the flower!” The human gave flower a look of disbelief at first, but nodded.

          “All right look, here is the pla-“

          Suddenly an explosion hits Flowey as he flew away! The human surprised, covered their face quick from the blast and coughed from the smoke.

          “What a poor **defenseless** human, manipulated by a creature.”

         [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6CaTL29_FQ  ]

          They felt chills send down their spine. Slowly the turned to the voice of a female.

          She stands there with both paws together. Her robes now ragged. The lower end of her robes were torn up. There are some spots of dust on the robes, as well as the darker brown color of her dress. Her fur is very ragged. Her yellow eyes with red irises stared at the human. Her hungry eyes settled in as she licked her lips hungrily.

          “Greetings.” She said, giving her a malicious smile, shadowing her eyes as her yellow eyes glowed.

         

 

 

 

 

 

“My Child.”

 

 

 

 

**UNDERFELL**

**An AU based on a game: Undertale**

**Original and by Toby Fox**

**Fanfiction Writer: Seyer21**

**Special thanks:**

**Diego, CS, Rika, Yagami, Labradorwolf, and Vexine (For beta reading!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the series! I would like to thank the rest of you readers who had been reading and leaving kudos on my work! It's been a fun ride. I might write more, I might not, but we shall see how goes.
> 
> One final time. Please leave a comment, fave, or kudo up to this point! I want to hear your thoughts about the story overall! :D


End file.
